Amor Inesperado
by Danguez
Summary: Talon en su búsqueda del general Du Couteau, encuentra una opción pero para ello tiene que recurrir a una persona poco esperada, Ahri. Advertencia contendrá Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

En las calles de Noxus, una persona corre a toda velocidad con miedo, como si alguien lo persiguiera.

¿?: ¡No huiras!

Hombre: ¡déjame!

Corre por un pasillo, pero era un callejón sin salida, de las sombras sale un hombre encapuchado con una cuchilla en su mano.

Hombre: ¡por favor, Talon, perdóname la vida!

Talon: dame un motivo.

Hombre: se quien puede ayudarte a encontrar al General Du Couteau.

Talon baja su cuchilla.

Talon: ¿Quién?´

Hombre: es una kumiho, se llama Ahri, vive en Jonia.

Talon vuelve a levantar su cuchilla.

Talon: la conozco, está en la liga de legendas igual que yo, y en lo que a mí respecta ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Hombre: ¡espera!, los Kumihos pueden encontrar personas, si saben usar la magia adecuada.

Talon: entonces por qué no mejor Ryze, es un mejor mago y sabe usar mejor la magia.

Hombre: pero solo los Kumihos pueden sentir la presencia de alguien y localizarlos con sus orbes, ningún tipo de mago puede hacer eso.

Talon se voltea.

Talon: bien, iré a verla, pero si te equivocas, toma en cuenta que te encontrare y acabare el trabajo.

Talon se dirige a una sombra y desparece.

En una casa con diseño increíble, en la sala principal una mujer de cabello rojo y otra con aspecto de serpiente, hablan.

Cassiopeia: ¿Dónde está Talon?

Katarina: dijo que iría a una misión, y que volvería dentro de poco.

Cassiopeia: ¿sigue buscando a nuestro padre?

Katarina: si, me gustaría que volviera, para que arreglara la situación en Noxus.

Se oye la puerta, Talon llega hasta donde están las 2.

Katarina: ¿algo nuevo?

Talon. Según alguien, los orbes de los Kumihos pueden localizar gente, y solo conozco a un Kumiho, Ahri.

Cassiopeia: buena suerte en hablar con ella.

Talon: ¿a qué te refieres?, puedo hablar con ella luego de los combates en la Liga.

Katarina: después de los combates, esta siempre rodeada de invocadores y además actualmente no está ahí.

Talon: ¿Dónde está?

Katarina: en su hogar, Jonia y los Jonios no serán compasivos con un noxiano, después de lo ocurrido en la guerra Noxus-Jonia.

Talon: tendré que arriesgarme.

Mientras en Jonia, Ahri se ve caminando por las calles de una ciudad, mientras camina mira como muchos hombres se le quedan viendo con lujuria e interés.

¿?: ¡Ahri!

Ahri voltea y ve al Maestro Yi y Wukong, en el lugar.

Ahri: hola, ¿Qué pasa?

Maestro Yi: Wukong y yo iremos a hablar con Shen y la orden Kinkou y queríamos saber, ¿si querías venir?

Ahri: claro, pero, ¿Por qué quieren pedirle ayuda a la orden Kinkou?

Wukong: con la intención de ayudarnos mutuamente, ellos contra los soldados de Noxus y nosotros contra la orden de las sombras.

Ahri: bien.

Estos se dirigen hacia afuera de la ciudad.

Fin. Capitulo 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Talon espera en el puerto de Noxus, un barco que Katarina prometió conseguir.

Talon: (el barco se retraso).

En el puerto atraca un barco de él sale una mujer de cabello rojo con un sombrero negro.

Talon: Miss Fortune.

Miss Fortune: es bueno verte Talon, ¿subes o qué?

Talon sube al barco, el barco avanza lentamente.

Talon: ¿Por qué vamos tan lentos?

Miss Fortune: no quiero que los soldados de Jonia ataquen mi barco, te dejare en un puerto poco vigilado y me iré.

Talon: bien.

Miss Fortune: dicen que tienes un aliado en Jonia, ¿y quién es?

Talon: no puedo decirlo.

Miss Fortune: bien.

El barco al fin desembarca en un pueblo bastante deteriorado, Talon camina por las calles con una túnica café cubriéndolo, ve hacia un grupo de ninjas entrenado.

Talon: (ese debe ser la orden de las sombras, tiene sentido que me dijera que nos encontrarnos aquí, nadie con un sentido de justicia u honor entraría, al territorio de Zed).

¿?: Al fin llegas.

Talon voltea y ve a una mujer de cabello blanco con una espada rota sujetada con energía.

Talon: hola Riven, tanto tiempo.

Riven: si, desde la elite carmesí, que te trae a Jonia.

Talon: alguien.

Riven ¿Quién?

Talon: la kumiho Ahri.

Riven: ¿no era mejor contactarla en la liga?

Talon: como es ella y tanto que la rodean, no podría hablarle.

Riven: bien, sé donde está, en una reunión con el clan Kinkou, sígueme y no te quites la túnica.

Salen de la ciudad y montan unos caballos, cabalgan hacia la siguiente ciudad.

Talon: ¿Cómo supiste donde están?

Riven: es lo malo, lo descubrí al oír unos ninjas del la orden de las sombras hablando, al parecer oyeron que Yi y Wukong quieren aliarse con la orden de Shen.

Talon: y Zed, ve esto como un problema del cual encargarse.

Asiente.

Talon: démonos prisa.

En un lugar bastante extraño Yi, Wukong y Ahri hablan con Shen, Akali y Kennen.

Yi: bien, Shen, nosotros los ayudaremos en su pelea contra la orden de las sombras y ustedes nos ayudarían a pelear contra las fuerzas invasoras de Noxus.

Shen: es un trato, pero incluso juntos somos pocos para combatir.

Yi: buscaremos mas aliados, por el momento tenemos que concentrarnos en esto.

Talon y Riven siguen cabalgando, cuando ven a unos ninjas corriendo a gran velocidad.

Talon: ni lo crean.

Salta de caballos y clava su cuchilla en uno de los ninjas, los demás tratan de atacarlo, Riven también salta del caballo, empieza a atacar a los ninjas.

Riven: no son tan duros.

Unas shuriken salen de las sombras, Talon y Riven esquivan de por un pelo, cuando se levantan ven a nada menos que Zed, ahí.

Zed: 2 noxianos en Jonia, se arrepentirán de pisar este lugar.

Talon se tele trasporta atrás de Zed, lo apuñala en el brazo, Zed reacciona y también le clava su cuchilla en su brazo.

Zed: te arrepentirás noxiano.

Saca otras sombras y ataca, dañando más a Talon, Riven tarta de ayudar a Talon pero los ninjas le bloquean el paso.

Zed: muere.

Un hombre, con una banda en los ojos, sale de la nada, asesta un golpe a Zed, mandándolo a estamparse contra el suelo.

Zed: ¿Quién eres?

Lee: me llamo Lee Sin, y no puedo dejar que hagas daño a alguien mientras yo esté aquí.

Zed crea un hoyo negro, entra, otro hoyo se abre detrás de Lee y de él sale Zed.

Lee: ….

Lee detiene el brazo de Zed, acto seguido levanta su puño y lo golpea, lanzando a Zed de nuevo.

Zed: ¿es todo lo que tienes?

Zed lanza 2 shuriken, las detiene, Lee salta, su pie empieza a salir fuego, de una patada noquea a Zed.

Lee: pueden llevarse a su líder, pero si los vuelvo a ver por aquí, se arrepentirán.

Los ninjas toman a Zed, y huyen.

Lee: ¿están bien?

Riven: si, ¡Talon!

Talon se desmaya.

Fin. Capitulo 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Un dolor fuerte invadía su cabeza, se levanta de la cama, se pone su capucha y sale, viendo que Riven hablaba con Lee.

Lee: al fin despiertas.

Talon: ¿Qué paso?

Riven: la orden de las sombras nos ataco y Lee nos salvo.

Talon: gracias, pero tengo que irme, Riven gracias por acompañarme, pero tengo que hacer esto solo.

Riven: bien, en la siguiente ciudad, búscala ahí.

Talon se va caminando, después de 1 hora caminando llega a la siguiente ciudad, empieza preguntando a pobladores donde esta ella, pero nadie le puede contestar.

Master Yi: bien, será mejor que Wukong y yo, vayamos al otro pueblo, según oí a 2 noxianos, por ahí.

Wukong: aquí nos despedimos, el clan Kinkou se para investigar más de sus enemigos, buena suerte Ahri.

Ahri: lo mismo.

Yi y Wukong se fueron de la ciudad, Ahri empieza a caminar por las calles recibiendo la atención de múltiples hombres.

Ahri: (otro día en mi vida).

Entra en un bar donde se acerca a la barra.

Ahri: deme algo fuerte.

Ahri voltea a la puerta y ve a alguien entrar, Ahri mira de forma coqueta, se acerca a él.

Ahri: hola.

Levanta la cara y ve que es Talon

Talon: al fin te encontré.

Ahri: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Talon: buscándote.

Ahri: así (con voz coqueta).

Se acerca a él.

Ahri: ¿y para qué?

Talon: necesita que me ayudes.

Ahri: ¿en qué?

Talon: buscar a una persona.

Ahri: no se si eso tiene que ver con mis habilidades.

Talon: los orbes de kumihos pueden ayudar a localizar gente.

Ahri: bien, veré que puedo hacer, pero tienes que darme algo a cambio.

Se acerca lentamente a él, rodeándolo con sus colas.

Talon: ¿Qué?

Ahri: una noche.

Fin. Capitulo 3.

(agradezco los consejos que me dan los intento hacer mas largos, en uno cuantos serán cortos por que los escribí antes de recibir los review).


	4. Chapter 4

Este es el primer capitulo con lemon, si es algo tonto, es porque apenas le estoy agarrando la onda a escribir lo que piensas. de todas formas disfrútenlo.

Capitulo 4.

Talon y Ahri siguen en el bar, Talon se ve algo impresionado con la petición de Ahri.

Ahri: ¿y?

Talon: déjame tomar aire y lo pensare.

Talon sale y empieza a caminar en círculos, pensando.

Talon: (es hermosa no lo dudo, no sé si es buena idea, pero necesito su ayuda, pero también no sé porque me propuso eso, me empieza a doler la cabeza).

Un hombre llega con Talon.

Hombre: usted viene con la mujer con orejas y colas de zorro.

Talon: algo así.

Hombre: creo que debería llevársela.

Talon entra y ve Ahri bailar de forma sensual encima de la mesa, siendo vista con boca abierta por todos los hombres y recibiendo miradas de enojo de las mujeres de todo el bar.

Talon: maldita sea.

Talon se acerca hacia donde esta Ahri, la baja de la mesa, la toma en sus brazos, va hacia el hombre, le paga la cuenta y sale del bar, cargando Ahri.

Ahri: ¿porque me sacas de ahí?, apenas me estaba divirtiendo (hablando en estado de embriagues).

Talon: porque estas ebria y la mitad de los hombres del bar, tendrían ideas de hacerte algo.

Ahri: entonces estabas celoso.

Talon la mira con enojo.

Talon: ¿Dónde vives?

Ahri: no vivo aquí.

Talon: entonces buscare un lugar donde hospedarnos.

Llega hasta un hotel, baja Ahri y pide una habitación.

Talon: listo, vamos.

Ahri: no me vas a cargar otra vez.

Talon la levanta, un poco fastidiado, y se la lleva hasta la habitación, la acuesta en la cama y el va hacia el sillón.

Ahri: espera, no dormirás conmigo.

Talon: estas ebria y aun no decido.

Ahri se levanta, lo sujeta de la espalda con sus brazos y colas, aferrándose a él.

Ahri: no esperare tanto a tu decisión, tú eliges en este momento.

Talon se queda en silencio, Ahri lo suelta, Talon, de forma veloz, la sujeta y la mira a los ojos.

Talon: solo por esta vez.

Ahri lo mira de forma coqueta, la acuesta en la cama y la besa profundamente, empieza a acariciarla de forma delicada, Ahri le quita la camisa a Talon, ve que Talon tiene músculos y algunas cicatrices.

Ahri: (es muy guapo).

Talon empieza a quitarle la ropa a Ahri dejándola totalmente desnuda, la mirada detenidamente, con un brazo sujeta uno de sus senos, Ahri empieza a gemir levemente.

Talon: eres muy bella.

Ahri: tampoco estas mal.

La besa, se detiene, se acerca a su seno y lo empieza a succionar, Ahri empieza a gemir un poco más fuerte, con su otra mano empieza a acariciar la intimidad de ella, esto ocasiona que sus gemidos sean más fuertes.

Ahri: ahh.

Talon: me detengo.

Ahri niega con la cabeza, Talon continua en sus acciones.

Ahri: espera.

Talon se detiene, Ahri se levanta, hace que Talon se siente, le baja sus pantalones mostrando su virilidad erecta.

Ahri: es muy grande.

Ahri se acerca y lo empieza a lamer lentamente, Talon empieza a gruñir del placer, Ahri lo mete en su boca, empieza a succionar de forma veloz, aumentando sus gruñidos.

Talon: (increíble).

Ahri se detiene, Talon se levanta y la besa, la acuesta en la cama y empieza a penetrar lentamente, ocasionando en ella un leve gemido.

Talon: te duele.

Ahri: no, solo continúa.

Empieza a embestirla lentamente, Ahri empieza a gemir del placer.

Ahri: ahh, mas rápido, ahh, ¡MAS RAPIDO!

Talon empieza a aumentar la velocidad, lo que Ahri aumenta sus gemidos y la intensidad de ellos.

Ahri: ¡Talon!

Ahri envuelve a Talon con sus colas.

Talon: ¡me estoy por venir!

Ahri: ¡yo también!, ¡no te detengas sigue!

Las embestidas van aumentando, se oye un grito agudo de Ahri, Talon se detiene y se acuesta a lado de Ahri, esta se acuesta encima de él.

Ahri: buenas noches, Talon.

Los 2 se quedan profundamente dormidos.

Fin. Capitulo 4


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

El sol empieza a salir, Talon se levanta de la cama y voltea a ver Ahri que sigue descansando.

Talon: (la dejare descansar más).

Talon se pone la ropa, sale del hotel y empieza a caminar por todo el pueblo, pensando en lo que hizo con Ahri.

Talon: (porque accedí, pude haber encontrado otra forma, pero accedí a hacerlo, ¿Por qué?).

Se detiene y toma un profundo respiro. En el cuarto Ahri empieza a levantarse, esta ve que Talon no está en la cama.

Ahri: ¿Talon?

No obtiene respuesta.

Ahri: ¿A dónde habrá ido?

Se pone la ropa y sale, empieza a buscar a Talon por el pueblo, lo encuentra acostado en el pasto bajo un árbol, descansando.

Ahri: (Ahí has estado).

Ahri se acerca y se acuesta a lado suyo, se queda profundamente dormida, Talon despierta y mira Ahri dormida a lado de él.

Talon: (es hermosa).

Vuelve a quedarse dormido, Ahri y Talon se despiertan después de un rato.

Ahri: buenos días.

Talon: buenos días.

Se levantan.

Ahri: bueno, y ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Talon: que tal cumplir tú parte del trato.

Ahri: esperaba que lo olvidaras.

Talon: un trato es un trato, Ahri.

Ahri: bien pero hay un problema.

Talon: ¿Cuál?

Ahri: no sé cómo hacer eso.

Talon: bien, tal vez si alguien te indica cómo usar tu orbe para localizar gente, puedas desarrollarlo.

Ahri: no conozco a otros Kumihos.

Talon: pero alguien que ha viajado mucho si.

Ahri: ¿Qué?

Talon: empaca lo necesario, iremos a buscar a Ezreal.

Ahri: no le caen bien los noxianos.

Talon: por eso tú se lo dirás.

Ahri: el trato no establecía eso.

Talon: luego te compenso.

Ahri: vale, pero como yo quiera y cuando yo quiera.

Talon: está bien.

Ahri: pues vayámonos ya.

Ahri lo toma de la mano y se van corriendo.

Fin. Capitulo 5.

si les gusto pásense por mi cuenta de Fictionpress y mi historia de este sitio, me llamo igual en ambos sitios. Gracias a todos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

Talon y Ahri esperan al barco que los llevara hasta donde esta Ezreal.

Ahri: ¿Talon?, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto encontrar al padre de Katarina?

Talon: eh estado asesinando y luchando en su nombre tanto tiempo, que prometí siempre servirle.

Ahri: ¿y no has pensado, en formar una familia?

Talon: no sabría como cuidar de ella.

Ahri: ¿Por qué?

Talon: porque a pesar de cuidar de ella y darle el tiempo, no creo poder cuidarla adecuadamente. Y de todas formas, ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

Ahri se sonroja y se voltea.

Ahri: curiosidad.

Talon se acerca a ella.

Talon: una pregunta muy extraña para ser de curiosidad, ¿no lo crees?

Ahri lo voltea a ver, ambos acercan sus labios.

Ahri: si, puedes ser, y de ser así, ¿qué harás?

Talon sujeta a Ahri, de las caderas y la besa, esta responde envolviendo sus brazos en sus hombros y sus colas en su espalda.

Ahri: (sabe increíble).

Talon y Ahri continúan besándose, esta empieza a bajar lentamente sus brazos hacia el abdomen.

¿?: Qué bonito, van a hacerlo en un muelle.

Ambos se separan de la impresión y ven a Miss Fortune en su barco.

Miss Fortune: ¿interrumpí?

Talon: tú qué crees.

Ahri: ¿ella nos llevara?

Talon: no tenía a nadie igual de loco como para entrar a Jonia.

Ahri: ¿qué tal Gangplank?

Miss Fortune: yo estoy más loca que el.

Talon: si lo sé, por eso te contrate.

Talon sube.

Talon: Vamos.

Ahri sube, mientras el barco navega, los marineros de Miss Fortune, no dejan de ver Ahri y hacerles insinaciones.

Marinero: ¿Qué tal un rápido zorrita?

Talon: lo siento amigos, viene conmigo.

La sujeta y va hasta el camarote que tienen.

Talon: debes tener cuidado con ellos.

Ahri: no te preocupes, tengo experiencia con marineros.

Talon: igual no te alejes mucho de mí.

Ahri: ¿celos?

Talon: si.

Ahri se acerca a Talon y lo besa, este la carga y la acuesta en la cama.

Ahri: esto va a ser increíble.

Vuelven a besarse apasionadamente, Talon empieza a acariciar las piernas de Ahri suavemente.

¿?: En el mar, el sexo es mejor.

Talon y Ahri voltean y ven a Miss Fortune en la puerta, ambos se separan al verla.

Talon: ¿Qué no sabes tocar?

Miss Fortune: si, pero luego me perdería la acción.

Se acerca a Ahri y la besa, esta le conetsa el beso, ambas se detienen y van con Talon, empiezan a desvestise ambas, quedan desnudas frente a Talon, le bajan el panatalon y revelan la erecion.

Ahri: te va a gustar.

Miss Fortune: mucho.

Ambas empiezan a lamer ambos ejes de la polla de Talon, causando gruñidos en este, pone sus manos en la cabeza de amas, ellas aumentan la velocidad de las lambidas.

Talon: (se siente bien).

Ahri empieza a chupar la polla, mientras Miss Fortune empieza a lamer y succionar los testículos.

Ahri: te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?

Asiente, Ahri para coloca sus pechos alrededor del miembro, empieza a moverse de arriba abajo.

Miss Fortune: oye dame espacio.

Se coloca a lado de Ahri y hace lo mismo con sus senos, ambas mueven sus pechos de arriba abajo, de ambos lados, Talon mira como los senos de ambas acarician su miembro.

Talon: (aguanta).

Ambas siguen, finalmente Talon, se corre en ambas, dejándolas manchadas de semen.

Ahri: te viniste.

Ambas se limpian, Talon se acuesta, pero Ahri se monta encima de Talon, el miembro de él la penetra su intimidad, causando un leve gemido.

Talon: un minuto, ¿Qué haces?

Ahri: aun no terminamos.

Miss Fortune coloca se trasero en la cabeza de Talon, exponiendo su clítoris ante él.

Miss Fortune: tú te corriste pero nostras no.

Ahri empieza a moverse de arriba abajo mientras Talon empieza a lamer el clítoris de Fortune, las 2 empiezan a besarse mientras lo hacen, se detienen, Ahri empieza a lamer los senos de Fortune, aumentando los gemidos, Talon aumenta la velocidad de las embestidas y a lamer más rápido, causando más gemidos en Ahri y Miss Fortune.

Ahri: ¡mas, mas!

Miss Fotune: ¡no te detengas!

Mientras los gemidos aumentan en la habitación, Talon siente que su virilidad empieza a venirse al mismo tiempo que el clítoris de Ahri aprieta cada vez más y el clítoris de Miss Fortune empieza a secretar un líquido.

Ahri: ¡ya no aguanto!

Miss Fortune: ¡yo también!

Ahri y Fortune se corren, Talon se levanta, Ahri acricia el miembro de Talon se corre nuevamente sobre ellas.

Talon: suficiente.

Se acuesta en la cama, Ahri se acuesta a su lado, Fortune se levanta se pone su ropa y sale de la habitación.

Ahri: buenas noches, Talon.

Talon: buenas noches.

Se quedan dormidos, a la mañana siguiente se oye que tocan la puerta de su camarote.

Talon: ¿Quién es?

Miss Fortune: soy yo, estamos por llegar.

Ahri: quiero dormir más.

Talon: ya levante, falta poco.

Se levantan, se colocan la ropa y suben a la proa, ven una ciudad gigantesca.

Ahri: Piltóver, la ciudad de origen de Ezreal.

Talon: vive aquí, debe de estar aquí o, muchos de sus amigos ahí , sabe donde está.

El barco atraca, Talon y Ahri bajan.

Miss Fortune: adiós, a ver que día volvemos hacer lo mismo que a noche.

Los 2 se quedan en silencio.

El barco sale del puerto.

Ahri: la idea de Fortune, no está mal.

¿?: Arriba las manos.

Voltean y ven a Caitlyn apuntando con su rifle a Talon.

Caitlyn: tu peor decisión noxiano, ¡pisar Piltóver!

Fin. Capitulo 6


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Caitlyn sigue apuntando con su rifle a Talon.

Caitlyn: tu peor decisión Noxiano.

Está a punto de disparar, cuando Ahri se pone en medio de los 2.

Ahri: ¡espera!

Caitlyn: ¿Ahri?.

Baja el rifle.

Caitlyn: ¿Qué haces aquí y con él?

Ahri: me pidió ayuda en…

Reaccionan y ven a Vi golpear a Talon tirándolo a suelo.

Caitlyn: ¡espera Vi!, continua Ahri.

Vi se detiene.

Ahri: buscar a una persona…

Vi: pero tú no puedes localizar gente.

Talon: los kumihos pueden localizar por medio de sus orbes.

Vi: ¡tú no hables!

Lo va a golpear cuando Ahri le lanza un orbe tirándola al suelo, Vi se levanta enojada con intención de golpear a Ahri, Caitlyn la detiene, Ahri se acerca a Talon.

Ahri: ¿estás bien?

Talon: si, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Lo ayuda a levantarse, este tiene un poco de sangre en el labio y frente.

Ahri: estamos buscando a Ezreal, ¿está aquí?

Vi: ¿apara que lo quieren?

Talon: preguntarle si sabe donde hay más Kumihos o alguien que sepa de ellos.

Caitlyn: ¿y por qué él?

Talon: es un explorador debe de saber algo.

Caitlyn: está en la ciudad, en un bar con Jayce, nos íbamos a reunir con ellos.

Ahri: ¿podemos ir con ustedes?

Caitlyn y Vi se miran.

Vi: está bien, pero él.

Apuntando a Talon.

Vi: se queda donde lo podamos ver, no nos fiamos de noxianos.

Talon: bien.

Caminan, Caitlyn adelante luego Talon y Ahri y al final Vi.

Ahri: oigan entiendo que quieran vigilarlo, pero no se preocupen, no hará nada.

Caitlyn: es por seguridad.

Ahri: si es así mejor espósenlo y así no se preocupan. (Con tono sarcástico).

Caitlyn: buena idea.

Caiylyn le pone unas esposas a Talon, este mira Ahri con enojo.

Ahri: lo siento.

Llegan hasta el bar, abren y dentro están Ezreal y Jayce, bebiendo.

Ezreal: hola Ahri, hace mucho que no te veo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ahri: te buscamos.

Ezreal: si, ¿y para que me necesitan?

Jayce ve a Talon.

Jayce: un noxiano arrestado, que bien.

Vi: no te hagas ilusiones, solo lo esposamos para que no se pasara de listo.

Le quitan las esposas a Talon.

Ezreal: ¿y el que tiene que ver?

Ahri: bueno el necesita encontrar a alguien, y oyo que los de mi especie pueden localizar gente, pero yo no sé hacerlo y si sabes dónde encontrar mas kumihos para que me enseñen o alguien que me ayude.

Exreal: lo siento Ahri, he viajado mucho en todas partes pero he visto tan pocos que no creo que sigan donde están.

Talon: ¿y alguien que sepas que puede enseñarle, que no sea un kumiho?

Ezreal. Creo que Ryze sabe, es decir, es un mago experto debe de tener algo.

Ahri: ¿y donde esta?

Ezreal: no tengo ni idea, seguramente en el instituto.

Talon: recuerda que está cerrada por 3 meses, por remodelaciones, y ningún campeón se quedo.

Ahri: entonces.

Se quedan en silencio, luego de un minuto se oyen explosiones en toda la ciudad.

Caitlyn: ¡JINX!

Se levantan Caitlyn y Vi, enojadas y salen del bar a toda velocidad.

Jayce: será mejor que les ayude y me asegure de que no se maten entre ellas.

Jayce sale corriendo, Ezreal los mira un poco preocupado.

Ezreal: bien, creo que una persona puede ayudarlos, pero si Talon no fue muy bien recibido aquí, menos allá.

Talon: ¿Quién y donde?

Ezreal: Sona y Demacia.

Talon se queda en silencio.

Ahri: ¿Qué tiene que ver con mi especie y como se va a comunicar con nosotros si es muda?

Ezreal: salió con uno una vez y según ella la encontraba, cuando olvidaba donde acordaban y se comunica telepáticamente.

Ahri. Bien, eso puede ser bueno, ¿no?

Talon se queda en silencio.

Ezreal: bueno, me voy, buena suerte, adiós Ahri.

Sale del bar, dejando a Talon y Ahri solos, llega un empleado.

Empleado: ¿Qué les sirvo?

Talon: algo fuerte por favor.

Se va, Ahri ve a Talon, se acerca a él.

Ahri: ¿estás bien?

Talon: si, eso creo.

Ahri coloca su cabeza en el hombro de Talon, este la rodea con su brazo, llegan las bebidas.

Ahri: salud.

Talon: salud.

Luego de unas horas, la mesa está llena de botellas, Ahri, en estado de embriagues, no para de reír y Talon trata de contener y controlar su embriagues.

Ahri: ¡Talon!, tengo que decirte que aunque eres un imbécil eres muy bueno en la cama.

Talon: (será mejor irnos haremos el ridículo).

Talon se levanta, toma a Ahri de la mano y salen, caminan por las calles intentando mantenerse en pie los 2.

Talon: vamos a un hotel, será lo mejor.

Ahri: aja.

Talon carga a Ahri en sus brazos, llegan a un hotel, van a su habitación y se sientan en la cama.

Ahri: Talon.

Talon: si.

Ahri: ¿Por qué buscas al general Du Couteau?

Talon: he servido para él durante años, y ya no se qué hacer.

Ahri: antes de servir al general y a la liga, ¿Qué hacías?

Talon: era un criminal, robaba comida para sobrevivir, luego empecé a actuar como renegado y empecé a atacar a los soldados de la ciudad, al punto que enviaban a asesinos por mí, pero siempre los rechazaba y los regresaba en bolsas a sus jefes.

Ahri: ¿y eso que tiene que ver con Du Couteau?

Talon: un día harte demasiado a los jefes de Noxus, que el mismo general fue a por mí, me derroto y me dio 2 opciones, servirle o morir, elegí la opción de servirle, lo respete desde entonces, el día que desapareció oí que podría estar por la liga, por eso me uní a ella.

Ahri: ¿y tu relación con Katarina?

Talon: la veo como hermana, a veces me usa como su saco de boxeo emocional, pero sigue siendo una buena persona.

Ahri: oí en tu juicio, que asesinaste a sangre fría una persona llamada Kavyn.

Talon: en cierta forma me siento mal por haberlo asesinado al igual que no, era un inútil y nunca hubiera podido sobrevivir sin mí y no podía dejar que me usaran a alguien en mi contra.

Ahri: ¿alguna vez haz sentido cariño?

Talon se queda en silencio.

Talon: mejor vamos a dormir.

Se acuesta, Ahri solo se queda en silencio y viendo a Talon, se acuesta a su lado quedándose dormidos los 2.

Fin. Capitulo 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

A la mañana siguiente Talon y Ahri salen de la ciudad, directo a Demacia.

Ahri: Talon, respecto a lo que te pregunte ayer, lo siento si te ofendí.

Talon: no te preocupes, no eres la primera que me lo pregunta.

Ahri: ¿Quién mas te ha preguntado?

Talon: Riven.

Ahri se queda congelada de la impresión.

Ahri: tú y Riven eran pareja.

Talon: pertenecíamos a la elite carmesí, y decidimos intérnalo.

Ahri: ¿y tu relación con ella actualmente es de…

Talon: ¿qué?, celosa.

Ahri: no, claro que no, tal vez un poquito.

Talon: bueno, no tienes porque, ella y yo terminamos, funciono por un tiempo pero la relación se deterioro y terminamos, ¿y tú has tenido novio antes?

Ahri: pues no oficialmente.

Talon: porque no me impresiona.

Ahri: ¿a qué te refieres?

Talon: tomando en cuenta cómo eres, era algo obvio que no tendrías relaciones serias.

Siguen caminando mientras Ahri lo mira con enojo.

Ahri: muy bien hablando de ese tema y ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Quinn?

Talon: ella es una asesina y espía, igual que yo, además de que ella me busca para silenciarme.

Ahri: ¿y no hay nada de sentimental o sexual entre ustedes 2?

Talon: no.

Ahri: oye, estaba pensando ya que tú no has tenido novia en un tiempo y yo no he tenido, pensaba que.

Talon: iniciáramos una relación, claro, por qué no, que puedo perder.

Ahri se emociona y salta encima de Talon besándolo.

Talon: espera, cálmate.

Ahri: cállate y disfruta el momento.

Se continúan besando, Talon empieza a acariciar las piernas de Ahri, cada vez más su beso toma intensidad, Ahri empieza a quitarse su ropa lentamente, Talon la detiene.

Ahri: ¿Qué?, hicimos un trato y además dijiste que intentaríamos tener una relación.

Talon: si, entiendo tus puntos pero estamos en medio del bosque.

Ahri: muchos animales lo hacen, además soy mitad zorro.

Talon: solo espera, ¿bien?

Ahri: (suspira) bien.

Se levantan y llegan hasta los montes apuntados.

Talon: ¿bien rodeamos o pasamos en por ellos?

Ahri: rodeamos.

Talon: el único pasó que existe esta hasta el otro extremo.

Ahri: ahí te equivocas, ahí un cercano y esta por Fredjord, ¿no tienes problemas hay verdad?

Talon: no, solo que…

Ahri: ¿solo qué?, no me digas que tu y Ashe tuvieron…

Talon: una vez antes de que ella y Tryndamere fueran pareja, nos conocimos en una misión que tuve, fuimos a un bar y el alcohol hizo su deber y terminamos en la cama.

Ahri: y yo soy la promiscua.

Talon: antes que nada solo lo he estado con 4 mujeres.

Ahri: ¿cuatro?

Talon: Riven, Ashe, tu y Miss Fortune.

Ahri: ah claro Fortune.

Talon: además Riven he tenido un noviazgo y contigo lo tengo actualmente.

Ahri: bien, pero no me preguntes con cuantos he estado.

Talon: prefiero no saber eso.

Ahri: gracias.

Caminan a lado del monte, empieza a oscurecer.

Ahri: no es mejor buscar un lugar donde dormir (gruñe el estomago de Ahri) y comer.

Talon: en cuanto veamos una posada, nos hospedaremos.

Siguen caminando y llegan hasta una posada a medio camino.

Ahri. Al fin.

Entran, Ahri se sienta en la sala mientras Talon alquila una habitación.

Ahri: (cuánto tarda, ya quiero comer).

Unos sujetos se sientan alrededor de ella.

¿?: Hola, hermosa.

Ahri: hola

¿?: ¿Qué hace una mujer como tu sola?

Ahri: no estoy sola, estoy con mi novio.

¿?: En serio, ¿y donde esta?

Ahri: bueno, esta allá.

Talon voltea y ve como ellos rodean a Ahri y pareciera como si no la dejaran irse, termina va hacia Ahri la toma.

Talon: ve al comedor, en seguida te alcanzo.

Ahri se va, Talon sujeta 2 de ellos con enojo del cuello.

Talon: una advertencia, si veo que la molestan o le hacen algo, les juro que se arrepentirán por el resto de sus miserables y malditas vidas, Capichi.

¿?: capichi.

Los suelta a ambos, se va hacia el comedor, mira a Ahri sentada en un mesa, se sienta con ella.

Talon: te hicieron algo.

Ahri: no, estoy bien, vamos a comer.

Llega la comida y se ponen a comer, Talon ve como 2 hombres se sientan en un mesa, sospecha debido a que cubren su cara demasiado.

Ahri: ¿Qué pasa?

Talon ve como uno saca algo afilado de su chaqueta.

Talon: ¡Abajo!

Agarra a Ahri y se tiran al suelo, voltean a ver la pared y un buen número de shurikens que se han clavado en la pared.

Ahri: ¡qué demonios!

¿?: Aun tenemos cosas que resolver, Noxiano.

Es Zed junto con un grupo de sus ninjas.

Talon: me seguiste, ¿que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Zed crea 2 sombras y lanzan 2 shurikens cada una, Talon lanza su ataque rastrillar y las bloquea.

Zed: sigo enojado por lo que hicieron tu, tu novia y ese ciego, (mira a Ahri), tan rápido vas con otra.

Talon: primero, Riven es mi ex, y segundo no te importa mi vida.

Se teletrasporta atrás de un ninja y le clava su cuchilla, otro sale desde arriba.

Ahri: ¡ah, no!

Ahri lanza su orbe, hiriendo al ninja, otro ninja se lanza contra Ahri, con una katana, y ella empieza a esquivar los ataques.

Ahri: me atacaras en serio.

Los ojos del ninja se ponen rosas, baja su katana y se acerca a ella, de Ahri salen 3 bolas de fuego azul rodeándola.

Ahri: adiós, idiota.

Salen disparadas hacia el ninja, hiriéndolo gravemente y quemándolo.

Zed: no te fíes de la sombras.

Ahri se queda en blanco, Zed está detrás de ella, con sus cuchillas arriba.

Talon: ¡no!

Talon se pone en medio, recibiendo el ataque de Zed en su hombro derecho, Zed saca su navaja, causando que Talon caiga de rodillas, adolorido, Ahri se acerca a él.

Ahri: ¡Talon!

Zed: lo que causa el amor no es más que dolor, no se preocupen intentare que no duela mucho.

Levanta de nuevo sus cuchillas, Ahri abraza a Talon, se quedan quietos y no sienten nada.

Ahri: ¿pero qué?

Levantan la cabeza y un campo de fuerza morado azulado, los rodea, al instante Shen sale y lanza a Zed lejos.

Shen: ¿están bien?

Talon: si, eso creo.

Shen voltea a ver a Zed, los 2 preparan sus armas y se lanzan, solo se oye el sonido de las armas de los 2 golpear entre sí.

Ahri: Talon, no te muevas, iré a buscar un botiquín.

Ahri se va, Shen y Zed siguen peleando, Shen y Zed se detienen, Zed lanza una Shuriken de sombra y Shen lanza una kunai iluminada, Talon corre atrás de una mesa, al impactar amabas crean una explosión, que destruye el comedor.

Ahri: ¿¡qué rayos?!

Corre hasta el comedor con el botiquín y mira que se hizo totalmente escombros todo el comedor.

Ahri: ahí no, ¡Talon!, ¡Shen!

De los escombros sale Talon mal herido y sucio, Ahri corre a auxiliarlo.

Ahri: quédate quieto.

De otra parte Shen sale intacto, mientras más ninjas de Zed, llegan, Zed sale de los escombros y huye, Shen mira Ahri y Talon, y luego mira a Zed huyendo.

Shen: (después iré a por ti, Zed).

Va hacia Ahri y Talon.

Ahri: ¿Cómo no te paso nada?

Shen: una habilidad mía, ¿Cómo estas Talon?

Talon: bien.

Se levantan y Ahri y Shen miran como un trozo de madera se clavo en su hombro derecho.

Shen: eso, no es estar bien.

Ahri: bien no hay de qué preocuparse, Shen sostén a Talon mientras trato de sacarle eso.

Shen lo sostiene, Ahri toma el pedazo de madera y empieza a estirar.

Talon: ¡AHHH!

Talon grita de dolor, Ahri sigue estirando y finalmente lo saca.

Ahri: bien, ahora a detener la hemorragia y desinfectar la herida.

Saca una botella, un trapo y unas vendas del botiquín, moja el trapo con el contenido de la botella.

Ahri: te va a doler un poco.

Coloca el trapo en la herida, Talon trata de aguantar el dolor, Ahri toma las vendas y las coloca.

Ahri: listo, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Talon: mejor, gracias.

Shen se empieza a alejar.

Ahri: Shen, ¿A dónde vas?

Shen: tengo que perseguir a Zed, es mi misión.

Talon: bien, no me opondré.

Ahri: yo tampoco, gracias Shen.

Shen asiente y corre a toda velocidad por el camino que fue Zed y sus ninjas, Talon y Ahri al ver la posada destruida, deciden seguir caminando.

Talon: por suerte comimos algo

Ahri: si, pero no hemos descansado.

Talon ve una pequeña zona bajo un árbol.

Talon: vamos.

Van hasta abajo del árbol, Talon se quita la capa y la coloca bajo el árbol.

Talon: dormiremos aquí hoy, no hay muchas opciones de donde dormir.

Ahri: está bien.

Ahri se acuesta sobre la capa, Talon se acuesta a lado de Ahri, ambos se quedan en silencio hasta que Ahri empieza a hablar.

Ahri: Talon, luego de que esto termine, no significa que terminaremos la relación, ¿verdad?

Talon: ambas son cosas diferentes, por lo tanto no te preocupes, si crees que te voy a dejar sola.

Ahri sonríe, acuesta su cabeza sobre el brazo de Talon.

Ahri: buenas noches, Talon.

Talon: buenas noches, Ahri.

Fin. Capitulo 8


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.

A la mañana siguientes, Ahri se levanta, dando un bostezo, voltea a lado y Talon no estaba.

Ahri: ¿Talon?

Se levanta y empieza a mirar a todos lados, hasta que ve cerca de un lago a Talon pescando, va hasta donde esta él y se sienta a su lado.

Talon: ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Ahri: bien, ¿por qué estas pescando?

Talon: intento atrapar el desayuno.

Ahri: sabes, quisiera otra cosa en el desayuno.

Talon: ¿Qué cosa?

Se lanza sobre Talon, cayendo en cima de este.

Ahri: lo que no pudimos hacer el anterior día.

Se empiezan a besar lentamente, Talon empieza a acariciar suavemente el cuerpo de Ahri, Talon se quita la camisa, se continúan besando, se detienen y se miran fijamente.

Talon: ¿nunca dejas de pensar en esto?

Ahri: aja, y espera lo que viene.

Ahri pone su mano en la entrepierna de Talon, empieza a acariciar, ocasionando que el miembro de Talon se empiece a ponerse duro.

Ahri: ¿me quieres?

Talon asiente, toma con uno de sus brazos un pezón de ella y empieza a acariciarlo, con la otra mueve un poco su ropa interior y suavemente acaricia su intimidad, ella empieza a dar leves gemidos de placer.

Ahri: ¡AHH!, ¡Detente!

Se detiene.

Talon: ¿Por qué?

Ahri: porque quiero correrme haciéndolo.

Ahri se quita toda la ropa, dejándola desnuda, Talon mira su piel suave y blanca, junto con sus senos y sus colas.

Ahri: te tengo que complacer de otras formas.

Se agacha y le baja el cierre a pantalón de Talon, revela su erección, Ahri lo toma y empieza a mover su brazo de arriba abajo, empieza a gruñir y gemir un poco, Ahri no aguante y empieza a lamer la punta de su miembro.

Ahri: (sabe bien).

Deja de lamer y se lo mete en la boca, empezándolo a mamar, Talon empieza a gruñir más fuerte, mira como Ahri mueve su cabeza al mismo tiempo que siente como su miembro se hace más duro.

Talon: mi turno.

Se levanta y acuesta a Ahri, mete un dedo en el clítoris de Ahri, esta se arque la espalda al sentirlo, mete y saca el dedo, empezando a sacar gemidos de ella.

Ahri: no uses los dedos.

Se detiene, se inclina, lame la vagina de ella, ocasionando gemidos más fuertes en Ahri.

Ahri: ya no aguanto métemelo.

Talon se detiene, levanta las piernas de ella y la sienta encima de él, la empieza a penetrar suavemente, ella saca un gemido, Talon se mueve de adelante a atrás, mientras Ahri abraza a Talon y sus gemidos empiezan a volverse cada vez más fuertes.

Ahri: ¡MAS!, ¡TALON!, ¡MAS!

Talon: ¡Ahri!, ¡se está haciendo cada vez más estrecho!

Mientras del otro lado, una mujer de pelo negro y ballesta, llega un halcón a su hombro.

Quinn: Dime Valor, ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

El halcón empieza a gritar.

Quinn: Bien, puedes seguir buscando.

El halcón asiente y se eleva.

Quinn: (Me pregunto si Jarvan piensa en tan siquiera un poco en mi).

Empieza a oír ruidos.

¿?: ¡SI!, ¡MAS!

Quinn: ¿Qué rayos?

Se escabulle por los arbustos y mira impresionada a Talon y Ahri desnudos, teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Quinn:( ¿están haciéndolo?, no me la puedo creer, son unos locos, en especial Ahri, hacerlo con Talon, un idiota de Noxus).

Quinn no deja de ver como los 2 hacen el amor, Quinn empieza a sentir que sus senos se hacen más sensibles e igualmente su intimidad empieza a morase.

Quinn: (porque siento esto).

Talon pone de espaldas a Ahri, la penetra desde atrás, la sujeta de las caderas, y empieza a embestirla más rápido, ella gime y grita del placer aun más fuerte, sintiendo como el pene de Talon crecía mas y las paredes de ella se apretaban mas.

Quinn siente como se excita cada vez más por lo que, pone su mano en su clítoris y con la otra sujeta su seno y empieza a masturbarse, viendo a escondidas el momento de intimidad de Talon y Ahri.

Quinn (con voz baja): ahh, si.

Talon sienta a Ahri sobre él, toma sus 2 senos y empieza a moverse mas rápido.

Ahri: ¡TALON!, ¡ME VENGO!

Talon: ¡yo también!

Ahri: ¡no te vengas dentro!

Continúa Talon en sus embestidas, Ahri no para de gemir, se oye un grito agudo, Talon siente que las paredes de Ahri aprietan finalmente al máximo, saca su miembro y se corre en la espalda de ella, Quinn no deja de chorear un liquido y con se viene mojando el piso donde estaba, se pone su ropa.

Talon: listo, ¿satisfecha?

Ahri asiente, se levantan y se ponen la ropa, se marchan, Quinn sale del escondite.

Quinn: (será mejor seguirlo para…, saber que planean).

Los empieza a seguir silenciosamente, Talon y Ahri llegan hasta el borde del monte y ven como cae nieve de ahí.

Ahri: ya estamos aquí, vamos.

Caminan, en un monte uno soldado de aspecto andrajoso, mira a Talon y Ahri caminan lentamente, y a Quinn moviéndose por zonas ocultas.

Soldado: Sejunai debe de saber esto.

El soldado monta un caballo, cabalga lejos para informar de esto a Sejunai, un ave de hielo ve al solado y a los visitantes de Fredjord.

Anivia: será mejor que le diga a Ashe, sino Sejunai les dara una bienvenida de no olvidar a ellos.

Anivia vuela hacia otro lado a toda velocidad.

Fin. Capitulo 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

Siguen caminando, conforme avanzan por la nieve el camino es más difícil de avanzar y el frio se vuelve cada vez más fuerte, ambos Talon y Ahri empiezan a sentir el frio.

Ahri: tengo frio.

Talon: busquemos un lugar para calentarnos.

Siguen caminando y encuentran una cueva, entran en ella y tratan de tomar el calor.

Ahri: lo siento por sugerir este camino.

Talon: no, es buen camino, el problema es que nos confiamos que no haría tanto frio y no trajimos la ropa adecuada.

Ahri: espera me diste una idea.

Ahri se rodea con sus colas, Talon la mira extrañado, cuando Ahri despeja sus colas, aparece con un abrigo de color morado fuerte y un gorro en su cabeza.

Ahri: ¿te gusta?

Talon: si, pregunta, ¿Cómo hiciste eso y esa ropa?

Ahri: un truquito que invente y es mi traje de medianoche, por los eventos de navidad, ¿recuerdas?

Talon: si, muchos de ustedes tienen eso trajes por navidad, vámonos.

Salen de la cueva, Ahri oye pasos.

Ahri(en susurro): creo que alguien nos sigue.

Talon: si, nos sigue desde que entramos.

Ahri: ¿y no habías dicho nada y si es un ninja de Zed o incluso Zed?

Talon: no le di importancia, si fuera un ninja de Zed no se alejaría mucho de su territorio conocido y si fuera Zed, Shen estaría cerca, pero no está y por lo tanto también Zed.

Ahri: entonces, ¿Quién nos sigue?

Talon: mira arriba.

Mira y ve un halcón.

Ahri: ¿Quinn?

Talon asiente.

Ahri: ya puedes salir Quinn.

Valor se lanza contra Talon, lo esquiva, Quinn sale cae encima de Talon apuntándole con su ballesta.

Quinn: muere Noxiano.

Talon: ¿que acaso todo el mundo va a tratar de matarme esta semana?

Ahri se lanza sobre Quinn y la detiene.

Ahri: ¡cálmate Quinn!

Quinn: ¡quítate de encima!

Quinn patea a Ahri, va por su ballesta y cuando apunta a Talon, ya no está ahí.

Quinn: ¡¿A dónde fuiste!?

Talon: atrás de ti.

Talon aparece detrás de Quinn con su cuchilla en alto, la sujeta, Quinn forcejea, Valor se lanza empicada, Ahri lo atrapa.

Quinn: ¡déjame!

Talon: no estabas tan furiosa, cuando nos espiabas a nosotros en el bosque, si no, te pusiste ¨feliz¨.

Quinn al oír esto se sonroja y se detiene, valor también se calma, Talon la suelta y ella guarda su ballesta.

Quinn: ¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí?

Talon: soy un asesino y espía recuerdas, te note pero te ignore.

Quinn: ¿expliquen que hacen?

Ahri: bueno, es un historia larga, pero para acortar Talon me pidió un favor y lo estoy ayudando.

Quinn: ¿Cuál es es favor?

Talon: ayudarme a buscar al general Du Couteau.

Quinn: sigues buscándolo, no te rindes acaso.

Talon: no.

Ahri: a si y Talon y yo somos novios.

Quinn se queda impactada con la noticia.

Quinn: ¿tú y él?

Ahri: si.

Se empiezan a oír pisadas más fuertes en el suelo.

Quinn: ¿Qué es eso?

Talon: vámonos.

Talon toma a Ahri y Quinn y corren, Valor vuela y los sigue.

Ahri: ¿Por qué corremos?

Quinn: cierto somos campeones de la liga podemos contra ellos.

Talon: si, pero no cuando también hay campeones de ese lado.

¿?: Nadie pisa mi tierra.

Enfrente de ellos aparece Sejunai, Olaf y Volibear.

Sejunai: no me agradan los foratseros.

Sejunai se lanza a la carga contra Talon, esquiva y lanza rastrillar hiriendo al puerco de ella.

Talon: ¡cuidado Ahri!

Volibear trata de dar un zarpaso a Ahri, ella se mueve con velcoidad y esquiva cada golpe, Quinn apunta a Volibear, justo cuando va disparar, Olaf se lanza atacando con sus hachas a Quinn, Valor se lanza empicado, voltea el casco de Olaf.

Olaf: ¡demonios!

Quinn lanza dople patada, Olaf cae, se lavanta enojado y vulve a atacar, mientras Ahri sigue esquivando a Volibear, los ojos de ella se vuelven rosa, Volibear queda antontado.

Ahri: hoy no osito.

Corre hacia el y lanza un orbe pequeño, vuelve a correr hacia el lanza otro orbe mas grande y cae al suelo Volibear, Talon y Sejunai siguen combatiendo, Talon aparcece detrás de ella, pero el cerdo empieza a tambalerse, cae Talon.

Ahri: ¡Talon!

Corren hacia el pero Olaf y Volibear les bloquean el paso.

Sejunai: esto es un mensaje.

Una flecha de hielo sale de la nada, impacta en el escudo de Sejunai, volte y mira con enojo a Ashe, junto con Tryndamere, Anivia, Nunu con Willump y Braum.

Ashe: lo siento, llegamos tarde.

Ashe dispara flechas, Sejunai las bloquea, Nunu y Willump, empiezan forcejear entre ellos y Sejunai, Olaf y Tryndamere empiezan a pelear con sus armas, Volibear es golpeado con el escudo de Braum y Anivia lo empieza a taclear desde el cielo.

Ashe: ¡atrás!

Ashe dispara 3 flechas de hielo, dañando a Sejunai, Olaf y Volibear.

Sejunai: ¡retirada!

Se retiran, dejando al resto en el lugar.

Ashe: ¿están bien?

Quinn: si.

Ahri: si.

Ashe mira a Talon, con cara sonrojada e incómoda, Talon al ver a Ashe también se muestra incomodo.

Ashe: hola, Talon.

Talon: hola.

El resto mira extrañado a los 2, menos Ahri.

Braum: ¿Qué les pasa?

Quinn: ni idea.

Ahri: yo si se, pero creo que es mejor que no sepan.

Tryndamere: ¿tan malo es?

Ahri solo se queda callada, Talon se levanta y va hacia Ahri.

Ashe: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Ahri: intentamos rodear la montaña, pero tenemos la mala suerte de toparnos con lo más peligroso.

Quinn: ¿en serio?

Talon: con Zed en Jonia y con Sejunai aquí.

Ashe: ¿y ustedes 2 que hacen con Talon?

Quinn: ella esta acompañándolo y yo me los tope.

Ashe arque una ceja y piensa: (¿si como no?)

Talon: solo queremos llegar hasta…

Recuerda que no le dijo todo a Quinn y si se da cuenta que va hasta Demacia, lo mata.

Braum: ¿Hasta dónde?

Ahri: hasta fuera de Fredjord.

Ashe: tardaran mucho, y como no me gusta la idea de dejar gente morir aquí, vendrán a nuestro base y los hospedaremos.

Quinn: gracias, Ashe.

Se mueven, dirigiéndose hacia el campamento de los Avarosa, Talon y Ahri van hasta atrás.

Ahri: ¿crees que Ashe este celosa?

Talon: creo que sí, pero ahora estoy contigo y ella cree que estoy con Quinn así que no te preocupes.

Talon toma la mano de Ahri, ella se sonroja, mientras, Ashe y Quinn ,de forma indiscreta, miran celosamente a los 2.

Fin. Capitulo 10.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos, agradezco los consejos, me ayuda a mejorar, espero que les guste.

Capitulo 11.

Llegan hasta la base de los Avarosa.

Ashe: sean bienvenidos, hospédense hasta que ustedes sientan que estén listos para irse.

Quinn: gracias, Ashe.

Quinn y Ashe ven que Talon y Ahri se fueron, ellos se ponen a pasear por el pueblo.

Talon: no me gusta la idea de venir aquí.

Ahri: vamos, no creo que Ashe este enojada, además tu y ella estaban ebrios cuando lo hicieron.

Talon: cierto, pero igual no me siento tranquilo.

Ahri. No te preocupes, hablando de eso de tú y Ashe.

Talon: ¿sí?

Ahri: ¿Cómo ocurrió, exactamente?

Talon: una noche, luego de una jornada de combates en la liga, fui a un bar para calmarme y Ashe estaba ahí, no sé si fue buena o mala suerte pero solo quedaba un lugar y estaba su lado.

Flashback.

Talon: ¡35 combates en un día!, ¿¡Que rayos les pasa a los invocadores!?

Talon entra enojado al bar, ve a demasiada gente en el.

Talon: (¡mi mala suerte!, espera).

Ve un lugar en la barra, se acerca y se sienta, voltea y ve a Ashe solo viendo las botellas, ella siente que la ven y también voltea.

Ashe: hola, Talon.

Talon: hola, ¿día pesado también?

Ashe: tuve 40 combates en un día, solo quiero descansar un poco.

Llegan 2 copas y empieza a beber y hablar, al cabo de 3 horas, Talon nota que ambos empiezan a hablar de forma más errática.

Talon: me voy, nos vemos Ashe.

Talon se levanta y se va, Ashe sale del bar atrás de Talon, el llega hasta unos dormitorios entra, se acuesta y se queda dormido, al poco tiempo siente una sensación de placer en su virilidad.

Talon: (¿pero qué?).

Talon levanta su sabana, y ve a Ashe, lamiendo su miembro.

Talon: ¡Ashe!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ashe se levanta, se coloca encima de Talon, coloca el miembro de Talon en su clítoris, da un leve gemido, empieza a dar sentones en el, uno tras otro

Talon: ¡Ashe!, contesta mi pregunta

Ashe no contesta y continúa con los sentones y sus gemidos.

Talon: ¡Ashe!...

Ashe le pone un trapo en la boca, y continua, Talon sujeta las caderas de Ashe y empieza a embestir y conforme embestí aumenta la velocidad y la fuerza de estos, Ashe gime aun más fuerte.

Ashe: ¡me vengo!

Talon: ¡también yo!

Talon saca su miembro de la intimidad de Ashe y se corre en el rostro de ella. Al día siguiente en la zona de elección de campeón.

Ashe: por favor, no le digas a nadie lo que hice.

Talon: bien, pero si se te ocurre volver a hacerlo, hazlo cuando este sobrio y despierto y tu también.

Ashe asiente.

Fin del flashback.

Ahri: así paso entonces.

Talon: si.

Ahri. Pensé que sería más romántico o erótico.

Talon: te dije que estábamos ebrios, cansados y no estábamos consientes, ¿qué esperabas?

Ahri: ya que, una cosa más.

Talon: dime.

Ahri: porque Ashe no te deja ver, es como si ella sintiera algo por ti.

Talon: creo que lo tenía, pero sé que ama más a su esposo de una forma diferente claro, además, yo estoy saliendo contigo y prefiero estar contigo.

Ahri se sonroja, sujeta del brazo a Talon y continúan caminando, Quinn y Ashe miran a lo lejos.

Ashe: mejor lo olvido, amo a mi esposo además lo mío y el no funcionara.

Quinn: mejor así.

Ashe: ¿y tú?

Quinn: ¿a qué te refieres?

Ashe: ¿a quién engañas Quinn?, sientes algo por él y tienes celos de Ahri.

Quinn: si, como no.

Ashe: en la liga no lo dejas de ver en combates y si no están envías a Valor a verlo.

Quinn: espió para que no haga nada.

Ashe: si claro, Quinn, no creo que sea correspondido, ya que lo que tiene con Ahri parece más que un noviazgo pasajero.

Talon y Ahri llegan hasta lo que parece ser una cabaña, entran y se meten en la cama.

Ahri: Talon, tengo que decirte algo.

Talon: dime.

Ahri: lo que siento por ti, no es solo placer si no otra cosa.

Talon: ¿Qué?

Ahri: no lo sé, no es como estar con amigos o con una pareja, es distinto.

Talon: ¿Miedo?

Ahri: ya lo he sentido antes y no es eso, es otro sentimiento.

Talon le acaricia la cara.

Talon: no te preocupes por eso, ahora descansa.

Ahri sonríe y se queda dormida, Talon mira arriba y piensa en lo que le dijo Ahri.

Talon: (un sentimiento extraño para ella, creo saber cual es y creo sentir lo mismo, pero mi tipo de vida no es buena para ella, que puedo hacerle digo lo que siente y yo también o ignorarlo).

Talon rodea con su brazo a Ahri, quedándose dormido, afuera algo no deja de verlos a ambos.

¿?: Nunca olvides, Talon.

Desparece en la oscuridad, al día siguiente Ahri se despiertan, mira asustada la ventana, que escrita con sangre dice NUNCA OLVIDES.

Ahri: ¡Talon!, ¡despierta!

Talon despierta y mira las palabras escritas.

Ahri: ¿Qué es eso?

Talon: no lo sé, cálmate, ¿ok?

Ahri asiente, se levantan y salen de la cabaña empiezan a buscar quien podría haber hecho eso sin éxito.

Ahri: ¿Quién pudo haber hecho eso?

Talon: no lo sé, por ahora hay que tener cuidado.

Ahri: no es mejor decirle a Ashe.

Talon: ya tiene mucho de que ocuparse, esto es mi asunto, quédate aquí, yo iré a investigar.

Ahri: ni lo sueñes, estoy contigo en esto.

Quinn llega y los mira.

Quinn: ¿Qué pasa?

Talon: una larga historia, ahora solo sigamos luego me encargo de esto.

Salen de Avarosa y se dirigen a Demacia, en las lejanías alguien los observa.

¿?: Nunca olvides.

Fin. Capitulo 11,


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Continúan por el camino, Quinn no deja de mirar a Talon, que no deja de estar cerca de Ahri.

Quinn: (¿Qué le va a ella?).

Ahri mueve sus colas con alegría y abraza a Talon, Quinn mira atrás de ella.

Quinn: (solo eso).

Ahri: ¿Quinn?

Quinn voltea y mira Ahri frente a ella.

Ahri: ¿estás bien?

Quinn: si, solo un poco distraída.

Ahri vuelve a lado de Talon, y nota como Quinn los mira de forma extraña.

Ahri: ¿oye no notas como nos mira Quinn?

Talon: si, pero lo ignoro, solo has lo mismo.

Ahri: es difícil.

Talon abraza a Ahri, Ahri se pone roja, Quinn mira con enojo.

¿?: Sobre él.

Rengar y Graves salen y se abalanzan sobre Talon.

Graves: ¡muere!

Ahri: ¡Graves!, ¡Rengar!, ¡ALTO!

Rengar: ¿Tu qué haces aquí Ahri?

Ahri: después te digo, pero primero, pueden soltar a mi novio.

Graves: ¿novio?, ¿el?

Ahri asiente, los 2 sueltan a Talon.

Ahri: ¿estás bien?

Talon: hasta este punto ya no me impresiona que me traten de matar.

Quinn: ¿en serio?

Talon: si.

Rengar: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Ahri: una larga explicación, solo te diré que tenemos que llegar a Demacia.

Quinn: ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?

Graves: estábamos con Leona y Jax persiguiendo a Diana, Twisted Fate y Kha Zix.

Ahri: ¿Leona y Jax?

Graves: si.

Una carta sale directo y Graves la intercepta con un disparo.

Rengar: salgan ustedes.

Twisted fate y Kha Zix salen y atacan a Rengar y Graves.

Diana: mira la amiga de Leona.

Diana sale y ataca a Ahri, Talon la detiene a tiempo, Diana crea 3 luces que golpean a Talon, cae al suelo, se levanta, se tele trasporta atrás de ella, salen cuchillas de todos lados y se dirigen hacia ella y la dañan.

Diana: Maldito Noxiano.

Diana se levanta y ataca, la cuchilla de Talon y la espada de Diana chocan, mientras Fate y Graves siguen peleando, Fate lanza una carta que desarma a Graves.

Twisted fate: siempre tan lento.

Quinn da una doble patada a fate, tirándolo al suelo.

Graves: Gracias niña.

Rengar y Kha Zix pelean, Rengar intenta cortar la cabeza de Kha Zix, este lanza 3 espinas, Rengar se agacha y se hace invisible, KhaZix lo busca, cuando un orbe de Ahri lo golpea, voltea enojado.

Ahri: buenas noches.

Rengar se hace visible y golpea a Kha Zix, diana y Talon siguen peleando, un rayo de sol separa ambos, Leona y Jax aparecen.

Diana: 7 contra 3, mejor vámonos.

Twisted Fate toma una bomba de humo de Graves la lanzan y huyen.

Leona: es bueno verte Ahri, con ¿Quinn? Y ¿Talon?

Ahri: bueno Talon es mi novio y Quinn nos acompaña en algo.

Jax: tienes la costumbre de tener amigos extraños.

Ahri: como Wukong y master Yi, y ustedes también.

Graves: tuche.

Rengar: ¿Cómo el logro ser tu novio?

Ahri: empezó como un trato y bueno ya viste.

Graves: no es personal, pero no me agradan los Noxianos.

Talon: no te culpo, no le agrado a casi nadie.

Jax: ¿desde dónde vienen?

Quinn: Fredjord.

Leona: falta poco para que anochezca, tenemos un campamento aquí cerca, si quieren venir.

Talon: la verdad…

Ahri, le tapa la boca.

Ahri: claro.

Los guian hasta el campamento.

Quinn: ¿Por qué aceptaste?

Ahri: si tenemos la oportunidad de descansar, hay que aprovecharla, además como somos más, hay menos riesgos de combates.

Quinn: es buen punto, pero creo que hay que seguir avanzando.

Ahri: no se si sea buena idea.

Quinn: bien, 1 para quedarnos y otro para seguir.

Ahri: Qué Talon apoye la idea que quiera y hacemos lo que se decidió.

Quinn: bien, Talon, seguimos o descansamos.

Talon: me gustaría seguir, pero tengo que apoyar a mi pareja, así que apoyo la idea de Ahri.

Talon y Ahri siguen a los demás, Quinn va detrás de ellos, enojada, llegan al campamento, una tiendas de campaña y una fogata en el centro.

Jax: aquí esta, es temporal.

Leona: bien, ya que son mas, Jax y Garves comparten tienda, yo con Quinn, y Talon con Ahri.

Quinn: mmm y ¿Rengar?

Jax: el duerme en los arboles.

Rengar escala un árbol y se queda dormido, todos rodean la fogata menos Rengar y empiezan a hablar.

Graves: entonces ¿están buscando al padre de Katarina?

Talon: si.

Jax: lo conocí, un poco engreído, pero buen luchador y líder.

Ahri: ¿Talon?, no es buena idea decirle lo que nos paso antes de irnos de Fredjord.

Quinn: ¿Qué paso?

Talon: alguien entro donde estábamos y escribió con sangre nunca olvides.

Rengar despierta al sentir algo.

Jax: ¿Qué pasa Rengar?

Rengar: alguien se acerca.

Todos se preparan, un cuchillo es lanzado a Rengar, cae del árbol, por el golpe de la caída cae inconsciente.

Graves: ¿Dónde estás?

Atrás de Graves aparece un hombre con una armadura y capucha de color Amarillo fuerte, con una navaja en su brazo y el otro brazo esquelético, golpea a Graves en la cabeza noqueándolo.

Jax: ¡Graves!

Jax se lanza y golpea con ferocidad, con su farol encendido, al atacante, Leona y Talon mueven a Rengar y Graves, noqueados, hasta una parte segura.

Jax: toma esto.

Jax gira su farol para elevarse, como si fuera un helicóptero, y da un golpe directo en la cabeza.

¿?: Es todo. (Con voz enojada).

Patea a Jax, con fuerza sobrehumana, alejándolo, cuchillos salen del cielo directo hacia Jax, el enemigo desparece, cuando los cuchillos caen, Leona evita que salga herido cubriéndolos, a ella y Jax, con su escudo.

Leona: ¿estás bien?

Jax: si, es duro.

La navaja del él se ilumina, y va directo hacia Leona y Jax, Valor lo ataca en la cara, Quinn da una doble patada y Ahri lanza su orbe.

Jax: ¿Dónde está Talon?

Talon aparece detrás del atacante, la navaja de Talon se llena de energía, él contesta al ataque, ambas navajas chocan al mismo tiempo.

Talon: ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué quieres?

Lanza a Talon lejos, de su capa saca 2 navajas de color dorado con sangre, se la lanza a Talon

Ahri: ¿Talon qué es eso?, ¿Navajas?

Talon: recuerdo estas navajas, las robo alguien y las use contra…

Levanta su cara, el atacante se quita la capucha, se ve un hombre con cabello café, ojos negros totalmente, con partes de su piel cayéndose, pudiéndose ver el esqueleto que tiene, Talon queda en shock.

Ahri: ¿lo conoces?

Talon: ¿Kavyn?

Fin. Capitulo 12


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13.

Talon: ¿Kavyn?

Quinn: ¿Quién es Kavyn?

Kavyn: tanto tiempo, Talon.

Ahri: ¿Quién es él y de donde lo conoces?

Kavyn: nunca me mencionaste a tu novia, me impresionas, soy un viejo amigo de Talon, mi nombre es Kavyn.

Jax: he oído ese nombre, en tu juicio Talon.

Leona: ¿estabas en su juicio?

Jax: no, he oído su juicio al igual que el de todos.

Quinn: incluso el mío.

Jax: si, pero lo que recuerdo, es que estabas muerto según el juicio por…

Talon: porque yo lo mate.

Se queda un silencio aterrador.

Leona: si lo mataste, entonces, ¿por qué esta aquí?

Kavyn: a pesar de ser campeones, son tontos al no conocer a sus rivales y compañeros.

Ahri: ¿Qué?

Kavyn: Kalista, me regreso a la vida y solo tengo un propósito y es matar a mi asesino.

Kavyn se lanza al ataque contra Talon, Ahri crea 3 flamas azules, van directo hacia Kavyn, dañándolo.

Kavyn: aun defiendes a este, luego de saber que hizo.

Ahri: debió haber tenido sus motivos, pero no voy a dejar que le hagas daño.

Kavyn: bien, te matare a ti también.

Kavyn lanza cuchillas del cielo, Talon la toma y la salva del ataque, lanza uno de sus cuchillos, una Granda de humo choca con el chuchillo, explota, Talon y Ahri aprovechan y se escabullen hasta donde está el resto.

Graves: no me gusto que me hayas golpeado.

Graves levanto su escopeta y dispara, Kavyn lo esquiva, pero siente como si le clavaran un cuchillo.

Kavyn: ¿QUE?

Rengar se hace visible, y tiene su arma clavada en el estomago de Kavyn.

Rengar: nadie caza al cazador.

Kavyn lanza a Rengar, Jax golpea a Kavyn, se lanza sobre el pero Leona lo embiste con su escudo cayendo.

Jax: ríndete, te superamos en número.

Todos rodean a Kavyn, el voltea y los ve.

Kavyn: eso me importa una mierda.

Se lanzan contra Kavyn, esquiva cada ataque, lo más rápido que puede, Talon aparece detrás de él, salen cuchillas de todos lados, regresan dañando a Kavyn.

Kavyn: (después de todo, es idiota del farol, tiene razón, me superan, por ahora).

Kavyn huye, evade a todos, salta hacia una árbol, voltea y mira a Talon.

Kavyn: Nunca olvides, Talon.

Kavyn desaparece en la oscuridad, todos caen por el cansancio.

Leona: mejor descansamos.

Quinn: ¿y si vuelve?

Rengar: monta de guardia.

Graves: Que Talon lo haga, de todas formas a ti te quiere.

Talon: bien, yo monto guardia.

Todos van a descansar menos Talon.

Talon: (¿por qué Kalista lo revivió?, hay más gente que quiere venganza, Graves o Sivir, pero porque Kavyn y no entiendo como supo donde estaba el cuerpo, ni yo sabía donde lo dejaron, esto complica más mi misión, será mejor llegar a Demacia lo más rápido posible).

Talon siente que alguien está detrás, prepara su cuchilla y voltea, Ahri está con ojos trises.

Talon: Ahri, ten más cuidado pude haberte hecho daño.

Ahri: si, lo sé, pero tengo que hablar contigo.

Ahri se sienta.

Talon: ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Ahri: sobre tu amigo Kavyn.

Talon queda en silencio.

Ahri: lo tomare como un sí, ¿Qué eran ustedes 2?

Talon: éramos socios, robábamos a todos los que tuvieran dinero en Noxus.

Ahri: si, era así, ¿Por qué lo mataste?

Talon: no confiábamos entre nosotros, era como alianza temporal y era un inútil, el ocasionaba un problema o lo arruinaba y yo lo tenía que arreglar sus problemas.

Ahri: ¿entonces lo mataste por estorbo?

Talon: bueno, más o menos.

Ahri: entonces cuando yo te sea un estorbo, ¿harás lo mismo?

Talon: no, era diferente.

Ahri: explícalo.

Talon: el no era bueno, era mediocre, y tu si eres buena, en el sentido de defenderse sola, el me necesitaba hasta para escapar de unos vendedores, y tú te vales por ti sola.

Ahri: pero, ¿cómo saber que no me harás lo mismo?

Talon: es eso, Ahri no te hare daño, si es lo que crees, el no era ni mi amigo.

Ahri: ¿y el si lo creía?

Talon se queda en silencio, ambos se quedan en un silenció incomodo durante un rato, Talon rompe el silencio.

Talon: entiendo que no confíes en mí, luego de lo que viste y oíste, pero confía en mí.

Ahri: está bien, pero prométeme, algo.

Talon: ¿qué?

Ahri: tendremos una cita romántica en Demacia.

Talon: es en serio.

Ahri: si.

Talon: bien, tendrás tu cita.

Ahri: y quiero que sea elegante y romántica.

Talon: está bien, ¿si así te sientes mejor?

Ahri se recuesta, Talon se quita su capa y la cubre.

Talon: descansa.

Ahri se queda dormida.

En otro lado, Kavyn trata de regenerar sus partes podridas.

Kavyn: ¡DEMONIOS!, ¿Cómo matare a Talon si me pudro?

¿?: Aun que estás vivo, tú cuerpo no lo está.

Kavyn se levanta, una mujer de ropas azules, ojos amarillos y cabello rubio, esta frente a él.

Kavyn: ¿y tú eres?

¿?: Mi nombre es Nabi, soy una maga de Jonia.

Kavyn: ¿y qué quieres?

La palma de Nabi se ilumina de rojo, la coloca en el pecho de Kavyn, las partes podridas de él, se regeneran como si fueran nuevas.

Nabi: hagamos un trato, te ayudo en tu misión de matar a Talon y tú me ayudas en matar a la Kumiho.

Kavyn: solo una pregunta, ¿Qué tienes en encontrar de ella?

Nabi: esa maldita zorra, mato al amor de mi vida y quiero arrancarle sus colas y orejas, po quitarme a mi amado, entonces tenemos el trato.

Kavyn: Trato hecho mi lady.

Fin. Capitulo 13.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14.

Talon, Ahri y Quinn, se separan de Leona, Jax, Graves y Rengar, continuando con su camino.

Ahri: ¿Cuánto falta para Demacia?

Quinn: poco.

Valor se coloca a lado de Talon y empieza a mover sus alas.

Quinn: ya veo.

Talon: ¿Qué?

Quinn: tu ropa, llamara la atención de los soldados de la ciudad.

Talon: sugiere tu halcón, que cambie de ropa.

Quinn asiente.

Ahri: si te colocas tu ropa Dragon Blade.

Talon: esa.

Quinn: bueno la de renegado, se parece a la original y la elite carmesí, es como entrar al matadero.

Talon: está bien.

Talon se quita la ropa y se pone la otra de Dragon Blade.

Talon: listo, ¿Ahri porque no te has quitado la ropa de medianoche?

Ahri: no lo sé, se me olvido, que no te gusta.

Talon se sonroja un poco.

Talon: no, solo que ya no estamos en tierra fría.

Ahri se rodea con sus colas, estas se encienden y cambia de ropa.

Quinn: ¿la Firefox?

Ahri: ropa adecuada para un lugar así.

Continúan caminando, finalmente ven a la ciudad, Demacia.

Quinn: vamos.

En la entrada, los guardias los detienen.

Guardia: ¿Qué quieren aquí?

Quinn: soy una espía y asesina de Demacia, no necesito explicar porque estoy aquí.

Guardia: a ti no es necesario, pero ellos 2.

Quinn: vienen conmigo y si no los dejas pasar, tendrás que responder ante el príncipe Jarvan IV.

Los guardias se quedan pensativos y los dejan pasar.

Quinn: bien, tengo que reunirme con Xin Zhao, para darle la información que reuní, Sona está dando un concierto.

Ahri: gracias.

Quinn y Valor se van, Talon y Ahri van directo al concierto, ven que las calles de Demacia son hermosas y los edificios, ven un restaurante al pasar.

Ahri: Talon, recuerdas lo que me prometiste.

Talon: si.

Ahri: pues si me llevas ahí.

Talon: ok, solo primero a lo que vinimos.

Talon y Ahri llegan a estadio enorme, Talon ve que la gente entra con invitaciones.

Talon: espera.

Talon se acerca por detrás de unas personas y le roba 2 entradas, vuelve con Ahri.

Talon: listo.

Ahri: bien, entremos.

¿?: Creen que 2 campeones de la liga, no los iba a localizar.

Shyvana, con piel humana y cabello rojo, aparece frente a ellos, con ropa de gala.

Shyvana: ¿Qué hacen los 2 aquí?

Talon: venimos a ver a Sona.

Shyavana: porque confiar en un noxiano, te debería matar.

Talon: créeme, no eres la primera que me amenaza de muerte y siento que no serás la ultima.

Ahri: solo queremos hablar con Sona, es todo.

Shyvana: no confió en ustedes.

Ahri: ya que nos interrogas, ¿Qué haces en un concierto de Sona y con esa ropa?

Shyvana: bueno, pues…

Un hombre alto de cabello negro con una lanza, aparece detrás de Shyvana.

Talon: Diablos, Jarvan IV.

Jarvan IV: tú debe ser Talon.

Jarvan IV empuña su lanza y la apunta a Talon.

Talon: lo sabía.

Jarvan IV: explica tus intenciones en Demacia.

Talon: solo vinimos a hablar con Sona.

Shyvana: quieres que nos creamos eso.

Shyvana y Jarvan IV rodean a Talon, Ahri se pone al lado.

Ahri: es en serio, solo queremos hablar con Sona.

Shyvana ataca a Talon con sus garras, Talon toma a Ahri se tele trasporta atrás de Shyvana.

Jarvan IV: ¡no huiras!

Jarvan golpea el suelo con su lanza, se crea una pared de roca, atrapando a Ahri y Talon, dejándolos a merced de Shyvana y Jarvan.

Talon: ¡Demonios!

Ahri: en serio, Jarvan solo queremos hablar con Sona.

Jarvan IV: perdóneme si no les creo.

Jarvan extiende su lanza, pero el muro se cae, se revelan a Quinn y Valor, con su ropa fénix, Garen, Galio y Xin Zhao.

Jarvan IV: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Galio: evitar que mates, a alguien que es medio inocente.

Ambos se calman.

Xin Zhao: Quinn, nos dijo que hacen aquí ellos 2, y como nos dijiste que vendrías con Shyvana al concierto de Sona, venimos a evitar un problema.

Jarvan IV: bien, le perdonare la vida, pero si se le ocurre hacer algo mandaré a Fiora y a Vayne a ejecutarte.

Ahri: gracias, Quinn.

Quinn: es solo un favor.

Ahri: ¿Por qué cambiaste de ropa?

Quinn: no sabría decirte, además no importa.

Jarvan y Shyvana entran al edificio.

Garen: Talon, ¿Cómo está Katarina?

Talon: bien, le diré cuando regrese que preguntase por ella.

Garen: ha dicho algo de mí.

Talon: Garen, si quieres salir con ella, solo hazlo.

Garen: bien.

Galio: ¿y para que quieren hablar con Sona?

Ahri: una larga historia.

Xin: en fin tenemos que ir a una parte, una incursión noxiana causa problemas y nos mandaron a los 3 por ellos.

Ahri: ¿y Quinn?

Garen: solo nos dijo de esto y ya, en fin, buena suerte.

Garen, Xin Xhao y Galio se van, Talon y Ahri entran al concierto de Sona, mientras Quinn, Valor vino y le dijo que Lux necesitaba un favor, y se fue.

Ahri: Creo que Quinn hizo eso para llamarte la atención.

Talon: si claro.

Ahri: no en serio, se comporta diferente ahora que estoy contigo que cuando no lo estaba.

Talon: si es cierto eso, no te preocupes, estoy contigo ahora, vale.

Talon besa a Ahri en los labios.

Ahri: vale.

Se sientan, empieza el concierto, se abre un telón de color rojo con dorado, en frente de los espectadores, una mujer de cabello azul, vestido del mismo color, y con un instrumento extraño, aparecen al abrirse el telón, ella empieza a tocar, todos los presentes empiezan a cautivarse y enamorarse de las bellas melodías que producía.

Ahri: Sona, hace música hermosa.

Talon: si, muy hermoso.

Ahri se recuesta en el hombro de Talon, el concierto de Sona, duro 2 horas, cuando termino los 2 fueron a buscarla detrás del escenario, Sona está en su camerino, afinando su instrumento.

Ahri: hola, Sona.

Sona voltea y mira Ahri, se levanta y la abraza.

Ahri: es bueno verte.

Sona sonríe, mira atrás de Ahri y ve a Talon, apunta a él, Ahri lo nota.

Ahri: así, casi se me olvida, Talon y yo venimos a preguntarse algo, y si te preguntas como entro fue con ayuda de Quinn.

Sona, toma su Etwwahl, toca unas notas.

Talon: ¿Qué?

Ahri: ¿Qué no entiendes?

Talon: no.

Ahri: bueno lo que dijo, fue que no le impresiona que Quinn te haya ayudado.

Talon: (también, ella lo piensa).

Sona toca otras notas.

Ahri: dice, que si mejor hablamos en su casa.

Talon: bien, vamos.

Fin. Capitulo 14.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15.

Talon y Ahri siguen a Sona, hasta una casa elegante en la zona más hermosa de Demacia.

Ahri: que bonita casa Sona.

Sona sonríe.

Entran a la casa, se sientan en unos sillones de la sala principal, Sona toca otros acordes.

Ahri: pregunta para que le podemos servir.

Talon: según Ezreal saliste con un kumiho, igual que Ahri.

Sona toca otro acorde.

Ahri: dice que sí, pero que ya no está con él, por ser muy celoso.

Talon: bueno, también dijo que te encontraba por medio de su orbe y, ¿quería saber si te dijo como lo hacía o si sabes donde esta?

Sona se queda pensando un rato y toca su instrumento.

Ahri: según ella, nunca le dijo, pero que sabe dónde está el.

Talon: ¿Dónde?

Sona toca otra vez.

Ahri: que esta por la ciudad pero no sabe donde esta, exactamente.

Talon: habrá que buscarlo.

Sona toca.

Ahri: dice que si nos queremos quedar a dormir hoy aquí, y la verdad sería buena idea, necesitamos descansar.

Talon: bien.

Sona, los guía hasta una habitación, entran Ahri se cambia su ropa a la clásica.

Ahri: recuerdas, el trato que aun tenemos, ¿no?

Talon: si, ¿por?

Ahri: porque quiero hacerlo ahora mismo.

Talon: ¿en serio?

Ahri asiente.

Talon: bien.

La toma de la cadera delicadamente, empieza a besarla apasionadamente, Ahri rodea sus brazos sobres los hombros de Talon, se separan.

Ahri: te quiero, mi loco Noxiano.

Talon: yo también, zorrita Joniana.

Talon recuesta suavemente a Ahri en la cama, se siguen besando, tomando cada vez más intensidad, lleva sus labios hasta su cuello, sonrojándola, empieza a desvestirla, al quedar desnuda, Ahri lo mira pícaramente.

Ahri: hazlo.

Talon toma su pezón derecho y lo empieza a succionar, Ahri gime levemente, lleva su mano izquierda al otro pezón y lo empieza a apretar, con la derecha acaricia su clítoris, suavemente, Ahri da un gemido muy alto, por la sensación.

Talon: más bajo Ahri, Sona nos podría escuchar.

Ahri: es difícil, porque eres tú, en fin, es mi turno.

Ahri se levanta, sienta a Talon, le desbrocha el cierre del pantalón, revela la erección que tiene, lo sujeta con su brazo, Talon gruñe.

Ahri: si te gusto eso, esto te encantara.

Lame el miembro, desde la punta hasta los testículos, al llegar a ellos los empieza a chupar, vuelve a la punta, lo mete en su boca, empieza a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo, Talon gruñe aún mas, Ahri aumenta los gruñidos sujetando los testículos, acariciándolos y apretándolos.

Talon: bien, a lo que sigue.

Ahri se detiene, Talon la sienta encima de él.

Ahri: dámelo.

Empieza a penetrarla lentamente, Ahri da un gemido alto, se besan, la embiste lentamente y conformen pasa el tiempo, aumenta la velocidad, ella gime cada vez más fuerte.

Ahri: ¡MAS!, ¡MAS!

Ahri da un grito de placer, en otra habitación Sona de despierta al oír demasiado ruido de la habitación de huéspedes, se levanta y va hacia alla, al estar en frente de la puerta oye gemidos y gruñidos de placer.

Ahri: ¡más a la izquierda!

Talon: ¿¡ahí?!

Ahri: ¡sí!, ¡ahí, exactamente!

Sona, abre un poco la puerta, mira como Ahri está encima de Talon, y como se mueve de arriba abajo, y como Talon sujeta las caderas de ella y como su pene erecto esta dentro de la vagina de Ahri, moviéndose de forma veloz, de arriba abajo.

Ahri: ¡TALON, CAMBIEMOS DE POSICION!

Talon acuesta a Ahri, continúa sus embestidas, Sona se sonroja y empieza a sentir una sensación de picazón extraña en su intimidad, levanta un poco su vestido para dormir, nota que su ropa interior esta mojada, intenta calmarse pero termina llevando su mano adentro de su ropa y se toca lentamente.

Ahri: ¡Mas, Talon, Mas!

Talon nota que la puerta se abrió un poco, se inclina a Ahri y le susurra.

Talon: Ahri, Sona está viendo como lo hacemos y se esta masturbando.

Ahri: ¿en serio?

Talon: si.

Ahri: entonces, invitémosla.

Ahri se levanta, abre la puerta, Sona se sorprende, la toma de la mano, la mete al cuarto.

Ahri: no necesitas hacer eso, si estamos Talon y yo.

Ahri la empieza a desvestir, Sona queda totalmente desnuda, como Ahri frente a Talon.

Ahri: ahora a motivar mejor.

Ahri besa a Sona en los labios, Sona intenta resistirse, al poco tiempo, Sona empieza a contestar el beso, ambas usan sus lenguas, se detienen, se acercan a Talon, ambas se hincan y empiezan a lamer el pene erecto de Talon, empieza a gruñir.

Ahri: ¿te gusta el sabor Sona?

Sona asiente, con una línea de saliva, conectada de su boca al pene de Talon.

Ahri: bien, ahora a lo que sigue.

Ahri se levanta, se sienta encima del miembro de Talon, empieza a penetrarla, Ahri da un leve gemido.

Ahri: ahora solo mira.

Talon empieza a embestirla, lentamente, Sona cada vez más se empieza a excitar.

Ahri: ¡Talon, hazlo más rápido!

Aumenta la intensidad de las embestidas, Ahri gime más fuerte, Sona toma un brazo de Talon, lo lleva hasta su intimidad y la empieza a acariciar.

Ahri: ¿Quieres intentarlo, Sona?

Sona asiente.

Talon: bien.

Talon la saca, acuesta a Sona, Ahri la sujeta de los brazos, Talon empieza a penetrarla, Sona se retuerce, un poco de sangre sale de su intimidad.

Ahri: espera, ¿eras virgen?

Sona intenta desviar la mirada, Talon la embiste, Sona da un grito silencioso, sigue con las embestidas, al pasar un rato, la cara de dolor de Sona cara, cambia por una de placer y satisfacción, Talon al notarlo la embiste mucho más rápido, Sona intenta gritar, pero Ahri la besa en los labios.

Ahri: ¿te gusta verdad?

Sona asiente, Ahri ríe.

Ahri: pues… Ahh ¡AHHH!

Talon penetra a Ahri, la coloca encima de Sona y la embiste con fuerza.

Talon: no creas que olvide a mi novia.

Talon la embiste cada vez más fuerte y rápido, Ahri grita del placer.

Ahri: se te olvida Sona.

Talon: eso crees.

Al saca de Ahri y la coloca dentro de Sona, dando ella un gemido, luego de unos embestidas, la mete de nuevo en Ahri, igualmente, luego de una embestidas, otra vez la mete en Sona y así lo hizo en un buen rato, Talon siente que está por venirse y lo hace aun más rápido en las 2.

Talon: me vengo.

Ahri y Sona gritan del placer, Talon las levanta, ambas chupan el pene de Talon a la vez, se corre manchándolas de semen.

Talon: será mejor que se bañen.

Ahri: bien, pero los 3 al mismo tiempo. Por si nos da antojo, Ahri y Sona se levantan, toman las manos de talon y lo llevan al baño.

Mientras…

Quinn: otra más.

Fiora: ya has bebido suficiente.

Quinn: eso es falso.

Fiora: sigues enojada solamente porque Talon está con Ahri

Quinn: aun no se que ve en esa zorra.

Fiora: tal vez, que ella no trataba de matarlo y se arriesgo a pedirle algo que tu no.

Quinn: sigue hablando y hare que Valor te arranque los ojos.

Fiora: que tu pajarito lo intente.

Quinn: primero Jarvan está con Shyvana y ahora mi enemigo se va con una joniana.

Fiora: esto te pasa, por no decirles cuando pudiste, mira, dile lo que sientes a Talon, tal vez no deje Ahri pero resolverás ese conflicto que tienes dentro.

Quinn: bien, lo intentare, es decir, que más puedo perder.

Fiora: la confianza de Talon y Ahri.

Quinn: que gran ayuda, Fiora.

Fin. Capitulo 15.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16.

Amanece en Demacia, descansando en la cama, Talon y Ahri, duermen profundamente, Talon despierta, voltea a ver a su compañera, acaricia la mejilla de Ahri suavemente, Ahri se despierta.

Talon: buenos días.

Ahri: buenos días.

Talon: ¿amaneciste bien?

Ahri: si.

Talon: ¿lista para levantarte?

Ahri: 5 minutos más.

Talon: no olvides porque venimos aquí.

Ahri: bien.

Se levantan y van al comedor, ven a Sona desayunando, los invita a desayunar, se sientan.

Ahri: Sona, lo de anoche, ¿te gusto?

Sona asiente.

Talon: amanece y preguntas lo que paso ayer en la noche.

Ahri: no te quejaste luego de meternos los 3 a la ducha.

Talon solo guarda silencio.

Talon: Sona, dijiste que tu ex sigue en la ciudad, ¿no es así?

Sona asiente.

Talon: bien, Ahri, vamos.

Ahri: nos vemos Sona.

Salen de la casa de Sona, buscan por toda la ciudad al ex novio de Sona.

Talon: ¿Por qué están difícil encontrar un kumiho macho en esta ciudad?

Ahri: ¿y si tomamos un trago?

Talon: estoy de acuerdo.

Entran en un bar muy lujoso, se sientan en la barra y piden bebidas para cada uno de ellos, Talon se pone a pensar donde estará ese kumiho cuando ve un montón de mujeres amontonarse en un lugar.

Empleado: Aquí tienen.

Ahri: Gracias.

Talon: ¿Qué está pasando allá?

Empleado: eso, es un sujeto que siempre atrae a todas las mujeres a él, no sé como lo hace.

Talon: tengo unas ideas.

Se levanta, aparta a las mujeres, ve sentado con una copa en la mano a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules, con ropas finas, sentado.

¿?: Por favor, chicas una a la vez.

Talon: si quieres eso, mejor deja de lanzarles hechizos.

¿?: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Talon: eres un kumiho.

El hombre saca unas orejas de color café y una cola café, hace que las mujeres se vayan.

Talon: tu hechizo de encanto se hace alrededor y no lineal, impresionante.

¿?: ¿Cómo lo sabías que era yo?

Talon voltea a ver Ahri, ella se acerca y el queda impresionado.

¿?: Increíble, nunca había visto otro de mi especie, a casi todos los masacran.

Ahri: ¿Por qué motivo?

¿?: Por ser monstruos o algo así, bien mi nombre es Bae, ¿Quién los manda?

Talon: tu ex.

Bae: ¿Sona?, ya le dije que golpe a ese sujeto por que no le deja de ver el trasero con su ropa de DJ.

Ahri: no es eso, necesitamos tu ayuda para que me enseñes una habilidad.

Bae: la de buscar gente, ¿me equivoco?

Talon: si, no fue difícil adivinar, de todas formas, ¿podrías enseñarle?

Bae: no es tan difícil, necesitas una posesión de esa persona, la colocas dentro del orbe y listo veras una imagen de lo que ve la persona.

Ahri: bien, gracias Bae.

Bae: si ven a Sona, díganle que lo siento.

Talon: se lo diremos.

Salen del bar, hablan mientras caminan.

Ahri: tienes algo de Du Couteau, para localizarlo.

Talon se quita un collar que tenia puesto, el collar tiene una forma de una garra en frente de una flor de loto.

Talon: me la dio luego de unirme a él, dijo algo de que está relacionado conmigo, crees que sirva.

Ahri: debe de servir.

Crea un orbe de color azul, pone el collar dentro, casi al instante, se ve una pradera hermosa, con lo que parece ser un palacio oriental, una mano extiende hacia una árbol, oprime el símbolo igual que el del collar, se abre una puerta dentro del árbol, en ese momento se corta, la imagen.

Ahri: ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Talon: no lo sé, ni siquiera reconocí el lugar.

Ahri: creo que yo sí, se parece al palacio de la familia de Irelia.

Talon: ahora hay que regresar a Jonia.

Ahri: creo que sí.

Talon: no me gusta la idea.

Ahri: si, Zed debe de estar furioso y Kavyn seguramente está afuera esperándonos a salir.

Los 2 se quedan en silencio.

Ahri: será mejor ir, es decir, por eso hemos viajado, sería tonto detenernos ahora que estamos cerca.

Talon: bien, regresaremos a Jonia, pero iremos con precaución, ya llamamos mucho la atención.

Al día siguiente, Talon y Ahri, salen de Demacia, a caballo, Sona se despide de ellos, antes de salir de la ciudad.

Ahri: fue bueno Jarvan, en darnos provisiones y caballos.

Talon: solo nos la dio por atacarnos la última vez, será mejor mantenernos en movimiento, no quiero toparme con Kavyn.

Ahri: ¿Qué crees que es ese símbolo?

Talon: no tengo idea, pero si sabe dónde está el general, lo seguiremos.

Fin. Capitulo 16


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17.

Talon y Ahri se detienen por un momento, para revisar que camino es más rápido.

Talon: (con un mapa): si tomamos el camino por donde está la academia, será más rápido.

Ahri: si pero que puerto esta cerca.

Talon: solo está el de Noxus.

Ahri: entonces hay que ir allí.

Talon. Bien, sigamos.

Ahri: quiero descansar, y los caballos, también lo necesitan.

Talon: está bien, descansaremos aquí.

Encienden una fogata, se recuestan en unas bolsas de dormir.

Ahri: oye, ¿Dónde está Quinn?

Talon: debe de haberse quedado en Demacia, ¿Por qué preguntas?, no me digas que sigues creyendo que yo le gusto.

Ahri: si, esta celosa, no lo notaste.

Talon: no, pero olvídalo, estoy contigo y eso es lo importante.

La besa en los labios, Ahri mira de forma dulce a Talon.

Talon: descansa.

Cierran los ojos y se quedan profundamente dormidos, Talon despertó al sentir algo o alguien vigilándolos.

Talon: Ahri, despierta.

Ahri: (bostezo), ¿qué pasa?, ¿ya es de día?

Talon: nos vigilan.

¿?: No son muy listos, descansan cuando saben que los persiguen.

Miran atrás de ellos, Kavyn totalmente normal, junto a una mujer rubia, se levantan y se preparan.

Talon: ¿nueva amiga?

Kavyn: socia, y ella quiere a tu novia.

Ahri: ¿Por qué a mí?

Nabi!porque tu maldita zorra mataste al hombre que amaba!

Ahri: se mas especifica, porque le he quitados la esencia vital a tantos que…

Nabi se enfurece, lanza un hechizo hacia Ahri, lo esquiva.

Ahri: bien, mala respuesta.

Kavyn ataca, Talon intercepta el golpe, luchan en un duelo de cuchillas, sonando el impacto de ambas armas al chocar.

Kavyn: ahora sin tus amigos, ¿que oportunidad tienes?

Talon: más de la que crees.

Se teletrasporta atrás de Kavyn, lo apuñala en la espalda, Nabi va hacia Kavyn, su mano se rodea de una aura roja, lo toca, y la herida cicatriza mas rápido.

Ahri: lo curar cada vez que lo dañes.

Ahri lanza su orbe, dañando a Nabi, Kavyn saca cuchillas del cielo, y van directo hacia Ahri, Talon se teletraporta hacia ella, la toma y se vuelve a trasportar, poniéndola a salvo.

Nabi: eso no los ayudara.

Nabi crea un símbolo, que se expande, revelando a los 2 escondidos en los arboles, Kavyn lanza sus cuchillas, Talon lanza las suyas y las bloquea.

Talon: maga y soporte, genial.

Ahri: ¿que podría empeorar?

Unas shuriken salen detrás de ellos, haciéndoles caer, Zed aparece frente a ellos.

Zed: no te olvidaste de mi, ¿verdad?

Talon: si, empeoro.

Zed, tratada de apuñalar a Talon, pero Kavyn se interpone.

Kavyn: si alguien lo va a matar, ese seré yo.

Zed y Kavyn empiezan a pelear entre sí.

Talon: nunca me había sentido feliz de que 2 sujetos que me quieren matar estén al mismo tiempo aquí.

Nabi trata de atacar a Ahri, Talon se levanta y la golpea, levanta a Ahri.

Talon: Vámonos.

Ahri: si.

Van hacia los caballos, Zed los ve lanza 2 sombras qué espanta a los caballos.

Talon: genial.

Ahri: ¿y ahora qué?

Nabi se levanta enojada, mientras Zed y Kavyn pelean, cae una bomba que crea una gran pantalla de humo.

¿?: ¿Vienen o se quedan ahí?

Graves aparece lanzando bombas de humo por todos lados, Talon y Ahri corren con Graves lejos de la zona, al dispersare el humo, Zed se va al no estar su objetivo.

Nabi: maldito vaquero y ninja, lo arruinaron.

Kavyn: vámonos.

En otro lado.

Ahri: gracias Graves.

Talon: ¿no estabas con Jax, Leona y Rengar?

Graves: y dejarlos solos, contra ese idiota, para mi ustedes 2 y Quinn, son como niños, lo seguí luego de que ustedes se fueron, esa mujer le quito lo podrido.

Ahri: ¿y quién es ella?

Graves: se llama Nabi, dice que mataste a su novio, ¿lo hiciste?

Ahri: no lo sé, pero debió de haber sido un idiota, siempre mataba a esos.

Graves: ¿y ahora a donde van?

Talon: Jonia.

Graves: (suspira), los acompañare hasta allá, de todas formas tenía que ir a Jonia de todas formas.

Ahri: gracias Graves.

Fin. Capitulo 17.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18.

Talon, Ahri y Graves llegan a la academia, cansados, notan que no hay ningún invocador solo minions rojos y azules trabajando, moviendo tabiques y otras cosas.

Ahri: ¿Dónde están todos?

Talon: recuerda están remodelando, solo están los minions.

Ahri: ¿pero no se supone que lo invocadores deben supervisar?

Graves: no solo está Vessaria Kolminye.

Talon: ¿Ahri tú no eres huésped de aquí?

Ahri: si pero como remodelan, me tuve que conseguir un lugar temporal para dormir.

Siguen caminando, ven a Vessaria Kolminye hablando con Nasus, Alistar y Ryze.

Ahri: ¿Por qué ellos están aquí?, si yo me tuve que ir.

Talon: tal vez porque Nasus es el bibliotecario, Ryze el maestro de magia y Alistar el guardia de la academia.

Vessaria Kolminye, voltea y los ve, les da una señal para que vengan.

Graves: ¿Qué querrá?

Se acercan a ellos.

Vessaria: ¿Qué los trae a la liga?, de momento está cerrada.

Talon: nada solo pasamos.

Vessaria: ¿y a donde se dirigen?

Talon: Noxus.

Vessaria: para su mala suerte Swain cerro los puertos de Noxus, es imposible el paso.

Talon: ¿Qué?, ¿por qué motivo?

Nasus: Noxus le declaró la guerra a una ciudad independiente, para tomar sus recursos y punto estratégico, pero esa ciudad les está causando muchos problemas.

Alistar: además de que no eran tan débiles como creían.

Talon: bueno, al puerto de Plitover.

Ahri: espera, no ayudaras a tu pueblo.

Talon: no luchare por una ciudad que apenas respeto.

Ryze: ¿pensé que luchabas para el general Du Couteau?

Talon: si, para él y su familia, no para la ciudad, además para que luchar con esa ciudad, no había motivo.

Una explosión sale de la grieta del invocador.

Vessaria: ¡Alistar y Nasus vayan a ver qué pasa!

Mientras Nabi y Kavyn, pasan sin problemas en la academia.

Kavyn: ¿Cómo le hiciste para distraerlos?

Nabi: rompí el hechizo de contención para Renekton.

Kavyn: eres buena.

Nabi: lo sé, ahora busquemos a esos 2.

Kavyn y Nabi logran verlos cerca de Graves.

Kavyn: primero hay que deshacernos de ese vaquero.

Ellos siguen caminando.

Talon: ¿Conoces a esa mujer Ahri?

Ahri: la verdad no.

Graves: ¿Qué dice, que hiciste?

Ahri: que mate a su novio, pero no lo recuerdo.

Talon: Por lo que vimos tenia ropa de sacerdotisa.

Graves: eso explicaría sus habilidades mágicas.

Talon: ya he visto antes ese tipo de ropa, durante la guerra Jonia-Noxus.

Ahri: en serio, ¿donde las viste?

Talon: un templo, creo que ahora es el castillo de Syndra.

Ahri: dijiste castillo de Syndra, solo le quite la vida una persona ahí, y me arrepentí cada día.

Talon: ¿Quién era?

Ahri: fue la persona que me hizo kumiho, el primero.

Talon: lo siento, por sacar eso.

Ahri: olvídalo, fue mi culpa yo elegí esto y ahora paga las consecuencias.

Graves: primero…

Graves cae al suelo aturdido.

Nabi: no te metas en esto.

Ahri: ¡Graves!, ¡nadie daña a mis amigos!

Kavyn lanza un cuchillo a Ahri, Talon la toma y se teletrasporta a otra, parte evitando el ataque.

Talon: con que ustedes fueron los de la explosión.

Nabi: eres bastante listo para ser de Noxus.

Talon: nota, tu nuevo novio, Kavyn, es noxiano, sabelotodo.

Nabi a Kavyn (en susurro): en serio eres de Noxus.

Kavyn asiente.

Ahri: Talon, ¿Dónde están los demás campeones?

Talon: debieron haber soltado a los campeones encerrados aquí y deben de a ver ido a detenerlos, de todas formas, hay que sacar a Graves de ahí.

Ahri: si uno los distrae, el otro lo puede poner a salvo.

Talon: yo lo hago.

Talon se va a lanzar, Ahri toma su brazo y lo besa en los labios.

Ahri: con cuidado.

Talon asiente, lanza un ataque de rastrillar lastimando a Kavyn y Nabi.

Talon: ¿me quieren?, ¡vengan por mí!

Talon corre, con Kavyn y Nabi, detrás de él, mientras, Ahri corre a hacia Graves.

Ahri: ¡Graves!, ¡despierta!

Graves: ¿Qué paso?

Ahri: Kavyn y Nabi te noquearon, Talon los distrajo.

Graves. Estos niños me vendrán matando algún día, vamos, a salvar a tu novio raro.

Ahri: no es raro, ¿o sí?

Talon sigue corriendo evitando las cuchillas de Kavyn y los hechizos de Nabi.

Kavyn: ríndete Talon.

Talon: (aun me queda una opción).

Talon se hace invisible y cuchillas salen alrededor.

Nabi crea un campo de fuerza cubriéndola a ella y a Kavyn, las cuchillas rebotan en los escudos.

Talon: ¡diablos!

Kavyn se lanza, pero una espada gigante de color verde lo golpea.

¿?: Hola Talon, ¿Cómo has estado?

Mira y son Riven y Quinn, con ropa de conejitas las 2.

Talon: ¿no sabía que estaban aquí, o que Quinn trabaje contigo?

Quinn se sonroja al oír eso.

Ahri: ¡Talon!

Ahri abraza a Talon, Quinn mira con celos al igual que Riven.

Talon: estoy bien.

Kavyn y Nabi ven su desventaja.

Kavyn: vez que no puedes solo y traes aliados.

Talon: si quieres resolvamos esto de una vez.

Los 2 empuñan sus hojas, Kavyn se lanza primero con el arma hacia delante, con un movimiento Talon rechaza el ataque y asesta un golpe.

Talon: me estabas ganando la última vez por el impacto de tu resurrección, pero ahora veo que sigues siendo ese mocoso inexperto.

Kavyn: al menos no soy quien traiciono a su amigo.

Navajas salen del cielo y van directo hacia Talon, el se teletrasporta atrás de Kavyn, la cucuilla se ilumina y con un golpe le corta el brazo.

Nabi:( ¡si este idiota sigue lo matara de nuevo!).

Nabi prepara un hechizo, Ahri lo nota de inmediato.

Ahri: ¡Talon!, ¡muévete!

Nabi lanza un rayo lastimando el hombro de Talon.

Ahri: te digo algo Nabi, entiendo tu deseo de vengarte de mí, pero nadie toca a ¡mi novio!

Ahri crea 3 llamas alrededor de ella, da un salto y la tres llamas y un destello de luz golpean a Nabi, vuelvo a dar otro salto, él destello cae en Kavyn y acto seguido lanza su orbe hiriéndolo.

Kavyn: serás…

Kavyn se levanta, trata de atacar a Ahri, un dispara de Graves lo aleja, Riven y Quinn los rodean, una onda de sombra los aleja de Kavyn y Nabi, del centro sale Zed.

Zed: ustedes vendrán conmigo.

Zed se lleva a los 2, dejando a todos confundido.

Ahri: Talon te llevare a la enfermería.

Lo levante y van directo hacia la enfermería.

Riven: no sabía que ellos eran novios.

Quinn: pues acostúmbrate, ¿Qué hacia aquí Zed y porque se los llevo?

Graves: no se, y eso que ellos se metieron en su intento de matar a Talon y Ahri.

Riven: esto no me trae buena espina.

Jonia, en el castillo de Syndra unas sombras salen del suelo, saliendo Zed, junto con Kavyn y Nabi.

Kavyn: ¿qué quieres?

Zed: me di cuenta que es un mal gasto matarlos a los 2.

Syndra: ambos tienen habilidades buenas, pero no son suficientes para pelear contra ellos.

Nabi: ¿Qué nos tratan de decir?

Zed: que tu Kavyn seas mi discípulo.

Syndra: y tu Nabi mi sacerdotisa.

Kavyn: ¿Por qué he demos escucharlos?

Syndra: porque así ambos efectuaran sus venganzas

Kavyn y Nabi se quedan viendo, sonríen.

Kavyn: ¿y cuando empezamos

Nabi: maestros?

Fin. Capitulo 18.


	19. Chapter 19

Lamento mucho la tardanza, primero si era la pantalla azul y lo segundo fue que me pegue mucho en el juego LOL y me distraje mucho.

Capitulo 19.

En la enfermería de la academia, Ahri, con ropa de enfermera, le pone vendas a las heridas de Talon.

Ahri: ¿Cómo están tus heridas?

Talon: recuperándose poco a poco.

Ahri: me alegro.

Talon: Ahri, una pregunta, ¿Por qué el traje de enfermera?

Ahri: bueno para atender a mi paciente.

Talon: ok, pero si solo tengo un herida pequeña y, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

Ahri: me lo presto Akali, y si tengo que atender a mi paciente, {Ahri se sienta encima de Talon}, me asegurare de que este feliz.

Se empiezan a besar lentamente, Talon sujetas sus caderas, mientras Ahri acaricia su espalda.

Ahri: es hora de tu tratamiento.

Ahri se levanta y se arrodilla, empieza a bajar el cierre del pantalón de Talon, revelando su erección, procede a lamer lenta y suevamente el miembro, Talon gruñe al sentir esto.

Talon: ahh.

Ahri sigue lamiendo y decide hacerlo un poco más rápido, Ahri la mete lentamente en la boca el miembro, sube y baja su cabeza con suavidad y lentitud.

Talon: Ahri.

Ahri sonríe y aumenta la velocidad.

Talon: bien mi turno.

Talon levanta Ahri, la sienta y la penetra, empieza a embestirla.

Ahri: ¡ahhh!

Talon: espera lo siguiente.

La levanta y la pone en de espaldas en la pared, levanta sus piernas y la penetra con rapidez, con velocidad constante.

Ahri: AHHH, ¡más rápido!

Talon aumenta la velocidad cada vez más, causando que Ahri de gemidos más fuertes.

Talon: ¿Qué pasa si agarro esto?

Talon toma una de sus colas, Ahri cierra sus puños y su intimidad llega al clímax, Talon ignora esto y sigue penetrándola y acariciando su cola.

Ahri: ¡Talon! ¡AHHH!, ¡no hagas eso! ¡AHHHH!

Talon: ¿por qué?

Ahri gemía cada vez más fuerte.

Ahri: ¡AHHH! ¡Porque! ¡ahhh!, ¡Me hace venir más rápido!

Talon siente como llega a su límite.

Ahri: ¡ahhh!

Talon: ¡AHH!

Finalmente los 2 llegan al clímax, Ahri se recuesta encima de Talon.

Ahri: ¿Qué tal el tratamiento?

Talon: increíble.

Riven: Talon, Ahri, dice Vessaria que…, ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!

Riven entra a la habitación y queda impactada y la vuelve a cerrar rápidamente, Talon y Ahri se levantan y se ponen la ropa, salen de la habitación.

Ahri: no te enseñaron a tocar.

Riven: si, pero porque hacían eso ahí.

Ahri: bueno…

Talon: Riven solo toca, por favor.

Riven: bien.

Talon: ¿y para que nos necesita Vessaria?

Riven: no lo sé.

Van hacia la oficina de Vessaria, Talon y Ahri entran.

Ahri: ¿nos quería ver?

Vessaria: en efecto, tomen asiento.

Se sientan.

Talon: ¿para qué nos necesita?

Vessaria: Irelia ha solicitado ayuda por un levantamiento, necesito que ustedes 2 junto con Riven, Graves y Quinn vayan y los ayuden.

Talon: ¿levantamiento?

Vessaria: un grupo de Jonios llamados el Loto Negro ha iniciado una campaña para destronar a Irelia y su hermano Zelos y así tomar represalia contra Noxus.

Ahri: ¿Por qué ahora hicieron esto ahora?

Vessaria: como Noxus está en guerra con una ciudad llamada Adicel, usaron esta guerra para intentar cumplir su venganza contra ellos y cambiar de régimen.

Ahri: ¿Adicel?

Talon: oí de esa ciudad antes, su armada marina es enrome, supera a la Demaciana y Noxiana, y su almirante Morgan, antiguo almirante de Noxus, es alguien con quien no puedes jugar, incluso Swain y los piratas de aguas turbias le temen.

Vessaria: bueno, la organización Loto Negro y la ciudad Adicel han estado hablando de una alianza, ambos quieren quitar a Irelia y su hermano de Jonia y a cambio ambas juntas destruyen Noxus, ¿entonces irán?

Talon: de todas formas íbamos hacia allá.

Vessaria: lamentablemente, los de Loto Negro, han destruido los portales que teníamos en Jonia y no podemos tele trasportarlos hasta allá.

Ahri: peor los puertos de Noxus están cerrados.

Vessaria: pero los de Zaun no lo están.

Ahri: ¿Zaun?

Salen del edificio, Ahri se ve molesta.

Talon: ¿tienes un problema en Zaun?

Ahri: bueno en la ciudad no, pero con ciertas personas.

Talon: ¿Quiénes?

Ahri: Vladimir y Warwick.

Talon: ¿y ellos qué tienen?

Ahri: me invitaron a salir al mismo tiempo, se empezaron a pelear y les dije que nunca saldría con ninguno de ellos.

Talon: y ahora te odian.

Ahri: no simplemente no se rinden y me estoy desperrando de los 2.

Talon: ¿y porque no saliste con ellos?

Ahri: vemos, uno trato de matar a mi amiga Soraka y creo que solo me quiere por su lado lobo y el otro es un mago sanguinario y no me agrada nada.

Talon: yo también soy alguien sanguinario.

Ahri: si pero tú me comprendes y me gustas.

Lo besa.

Talon: bien, vayamos por el resto y vayámonos a Zaun, además no creo que estén ahí por la guerra en Noxus.

Llegan con Graves, Riven y Quinn (nota: ellas ya traen su ropa normal).

Riven: ¿Qué les dijo?

Talon: se los explicamos en el camino, andando.

Fin. Capitulo 19


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20.

Siguen su camino hacia Zaun.

Quinn: entonces el ejército Adicel y el Loto Negro se intenta aliar para acabar con Noxus, ¿no?

Ahri: si.

Quinn: pero no entiendo porque quieren derrocar a Irelia a Zelos

Talon: porque ellos no tomaron represalias contra Noxus y Zaun luego de su invasión.

Graves: ¿y porque simplemente Irelia no se une a Adicel y ya?

Riven: si hacen a Noxus lo que ellos les hicieron demostraran que son iguales a ellos y lo que quiere demostrar Irelia, Karma y Zelos que son superiores a los Noxianos.

Talon: llegamos.

A la vista se ve una ciudad con una nube verde encima de ella, fábricas expeliendo gases y lugares en decadencia y destruidos.

Graves: a entrar.

Entran a la ciudad, al cabo de un tiempo empiezan a toser.

Riven: cof cof, por eso odio esta ciudad.

Graves: está demasiado contaminada.

¿?: Dennos el dinero o la vida.

Un grupo de 10 hombres con armas salen de escondites alrededor.

¿?: uh que bonita.

Uno le da una nalgada a Ahri, ella se enoja, saca unas garras de sus manos y ataca al que hizo eso, dándole un zarpazo, hiriéndolo de gravedad.

Ahri: tóquenme de nuevo y les prometo que me comere sus hígados.

Huyen al ver a su compañero en el suelo sangrando, el resto queda sorprendido de lo que hizo Ahri, Talon la toma la mano y la trata de calmar.

Talon: calma, respira.

Ahri: ok, ya está.

Riven: no sabía que comías hígados humanos y que tuvieras garras.

Ahri: si las garras solo las saco cuando me enojo mucho y los hígados casi no me gustan comerlos.

Vuelven los sujetos esta vez con más gente y uno grande con un brazo metálico.

¿?: Oigan no se metan con los turistas.

Una onda de luz cae sobre todos ellos dejándolo quietos, desde el cielo aparece una baba verde que lanza a todos lejos, se levantan y huyen.

¿?: Hola Riven, es bueno verte.

Riven: hola Zac.

L a baba verde se hace un humanoide verde y desde el tacho aparece un chico con una espada y una silueta de él mismo detrás.

Riven: Ekko.

Ekko: síganos, son idiotas esos tipos y van a volver.

Siguen a Ekko y Zac hasta un edificio abandonado, entran, suben hasta el piso más alto y ven una habitación con bastantes artefactos y fotos marcadas de políticos y científicos de Zaun.

Ekko: bueno, ¿Qué los trae a la bella Zaun?

Quinn: una forma de llegar a Jonia.

Ekko: usen los tele trasportadores de la liga, es más fácil.

Graves: los de Jonia fueron destruidos la única forma es por mar.

Zac: ¿y porque no van al puerto de Noxus es más seguro?

Talon: están en guerra y cerraron el puerto para uso militar.

Ekko: ¿y los de Piltover?

Talon: tu novia destruyó todos los bracos.

Ekko: ¿no tengo novia?

Riven: cof, Jinx, cof, Jinx.

Ekko. A ya entendí, pero Jinx no es mi novia.

Talon: bueno olivada esa parte, ella destruyo la mayoría de los barcos en Piltover.

Ekko: ¿y cómo se quedo la poli?

Ahri: Cait se puso roja del enojo Jayce, Vi y Ezreal tuvieron que contenerla.

Ekko: jajá, esa es Jinx.

Talon: déjame adivinar tú y Zac juegan a los vigilantes.

Ekko: no jugamos, somos vigilantes.

Ahri: claro niño.

Ekko: para que lo sepas soy mayor que Jinx y Vi.

Zac: bueno de todas formas no pueden salir, todos los barcos de Zaun se fueron hace días.

Graves: ¿A dónde?

Ekko: no se.

Riven: seguramente Noxus les pidió ayuda y Zaun mandos esos barcos.

Talon: entonces, ¿no hay barcos?

Ekko asiente.

Riven: entonces estamos parados.

Zac se queda pensativo.

Zac: aun hay un barco en el muelle, pero pertenece a Warwick.

Ahri: ¿De Warwick?

Ekko: ¿algún problema con él?

Ahri: algo así.

Riven: bueno, ¿dónde está?

Zac: en el muelle, es una zona privada ya que es de Warwick.

Talon: habrá que arriesgarse.

Ekko: ¿Quién dice que les vamos a ayudar?

Zac: vamos Ekko, no tardamos nada y nos deshacemos de un transporte importante de Warwick.

Quinn: bien vamos.

Zac detiene a Riven.

Zac: hola Riven, ¿Cómo estás?

Riven: por favor, Zac ya se dé que quieres hablar, y como te o dije la ultima vez, eres un gran chico dulce y bueno, pero lo tuyo y lo mío no funcionara, quiero formar una familia y sé que no podrás darme eso por nuestros diferentes cuerpos, sé que hay alguien para ti, pero no soy yo, lo siento.

Riven sale, Zac se queda triste y sale después de un rato, llegan al muelle, ven un barco de metal bastante grande, con muchos guardias alrededor.

Graves: déjame adivinar, ¿es ese?

Ekko: si, además es el único barco.

Quinn: bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?

Talon: necesitamos distraerlos.

Talon voltea verlas.

Riven: no.

Ahri: de ninguna forma.

Quinn: jamás.

Warwick sale del barco junto a Vladimir.

Warwick: ya te dije, me importa un demonio, no le daré mi barco a la armada noxiana.

Vladimir: Swain lo exige, como parte de la alianza Noxus-Zaun.

Warwick: tu quien eres para decir eso.

Se quedan mirando.

Zac: no sabía que él estaba aquí.

Talon: era obvio que mandarían a un hombre de confianza de Swain aquí.

Graves: bien alguna idea.

Talon: iré yo, mentiré de que Swain me envió.

Riven: espera necesitas una orden firmada por un líder de Noxus y con el sello.

Ekko: ¿Cómo esta?

Ekko saca un rollo de papel con el símbolo de Noxus.

Talon: ¿pero como…

Ekko: no son los primeros en entrar a Zaun.

Talon toma el rollo y se acerca al barco.

Guardia: alto, identifíquese.

Talon: vengo en nombre de Noxus.

Vladimir: Talon, no esperaba verte aquí.

Talon: me envía el alto mando.

Warwick: ¿para qué exactamente?

Todos ven.

Graves: ¡demonios!

Riven: se nos olvido el motivo.

Ahri se queda pensando.

Ahri: ya se.

Ahri se rodea con sus colas y aparece con ropas más elegantes.

Ekko: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Ahri: algún día te lo digo.

Ahri se acerca a Talon.

Talon: para cuidarla a ella.

Vladimir se hace sangre y se acerca a Ahri, la toma de la mano y besa la mano.

Vladimir: Ahri, a que debo este honor.

Ahri: ehh, Talon me tiene que escoltar a una parte.

Warwick se acerca a ella.

Warwick: por favor, déjame mostrarte mi barco.

Warwick y Vladimir acompañan a Ahri dentro del barco, Talon mira con celos.

Talon: (será un largo día).

Fin. Capitulo 20.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21.

Warwick sigue mostrando su barco a Ahri, Vladimir se mantiene a lado de ella, y Talon mira a distancia con bastante enojo.

Wariwck: este es el laboratorio, aquí guardamos los experimentos que les damos a nuestros benefactores.

Ahri(con miedo): bastante interesante, me podrías decir, ¿Dónde está el baño?

Warwick: por allí.

Warwick señala a la derecha, Ahri va hacia allá y le da una seña a Talon y va con ella.

Talon. ¿Estás bien?

Ahri: no, no se alejan de mi, intento apartar a uno de ellos y el otro se me acerca.

Talon: tampoco me gusta que ellos se te acerquen.

Ahri sonríe al oír esas palabras.

Ahri: ¿sientes celos de ellos?

Talon, un poco sonrojado, desvía la mirada.

Ahri: sabes me gusta que muestres preocupación por mí.

Ahri acerca sus labios a los de Talon, hasta que Vladimir en forma de sangre se percata y con enojo crea una esfera de sangre.

Vladimir: como te atreves en tocarla, escoria.

Vladimir lanza la esfera de sangre a Talon, toma a Ahri y se teletrasporta fuera de ahí, Ahri levanta la mirada y tumba a Talon al suelo, Warwick intento lanzar un zarpazo a Talon

Ahri: ya se dieron cuenta.

Talon: mejor nos vamos.

Vladimir y Warwick aparecen frente a ellos enojados.

Ahri: se los iba a decir pero con la actitud que tienen ni loca la hacía.

Warwick: prefieres a ese tipo, pobre y sin honor, que a uno de nosotros.

Ahri enojada por lo que dijo, toma a Talon y lo besa en los labios.

Ahri: ¿esto responde tu pregunta?

Vladimir: Talon, la pagaras caro.

Talon: si tú me besaste, ¿Por qué se enojan conmigo?

Warwick se lanza contra Talon, lo arremete contra el suelo, saca sus garras y lanza un zarpe, Talon se mueve duras penas evitándolo.

Warwick: el siguiente no lo fallo.

Zac: yo igual.

Zac da un golpe a Warwick que lo lanza lejos, se levanta mostrando sus dientes, Quinn da dobles patadas y Warwcik se estampa en la pared.

Vladimir: ayuda no te servirá…

Una onda de tiempo congela a Vladimir en el lugar.

Ekko. La sangre se coagula con el tiempo.

Una escopeta apunta por detrás a la cabeza de Vladimir mientras una espada toca el cuello.

Riven: no tienes a donde ir.

Graves: ¿están bien?

Ahri levanta a Talon.

Ahri: si.

Talon mira y ve que el barco se mueve.

Ekko: si, lanzamos a los guardias y levantamos anclas.

Sujetan a los 2 con una cadena.

Talon: no creo que eso sirva, Warwcik tiene mucha fuerza y Vladimir se puede hacer sangre y soltarse.

Zac: si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué no se mueven?

Riven. Tal vez porque les ganamos en número.

Warwick: eso crees.

Singed sale a toda velocidad y taclea a Zac, gracias a que es gelatinoso se dispersa y se regenera.

Riven: desde hace tiempo he querido matarte Singed.

Singed: pues seguirás esperando.

Vladimir se hace de sangre y atrapa a Ahri, se la lleva, Warwick se sale de las cadenas fácilmente ataca a Riven y Quinn, Graves dispara a Singed, haciendo que salga hacia atrás y rompa la pared.

Graves: Talon, ayuda a Ahri, nosotros nos ocupamos de esos 2.

Talon corre hacia donde se fue Vladimir.

Ahri: suéltame.

Vladimir: ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Ahri: el vendrá y no te gustara

Ahri crea 3 flamas azules y se libera.

Vladimir: ¿Qué ves en el, es una rata, escoria de Noxus?

Ahri: ese es un motivo, el me la ha dicho y prefiero a alguien que lo admite así que a un idiota como tú o Warwick.

Talon sale detrás y corta un poco la mano de Vladimir.

Vladimir: eso es todo…

Vladimir empieza a sentirse mareado.

Talon: sería tonto enfrentarme al mago de sangre con un cuchillo, así que robe un veneno de Singed cundo nos ataco.

Vladimir sale cojeando, mientras afuera siguen peleando todos.

Graves: ¿que nunca mueren?

Graves dispara a Singed, este lo bloquea con su escudo.

Ekko: créeme, mala hierba nunca muere.

Vladimir sale y se acerca a Warwick y Singed.

Vladimir: vayámonos de aquí, no podemos hacer nada.

Saca una piedra de color morado, se rodean con una runa y desaparecen.

Riven: se fueron.

Talon y Ahri salen.

Talon: ¿Donde estsan?

Zac: se fueron.

Ahri: ah, ¿quien navega el barco?

Ekko: se supone que yo.

El barco empieza a tambalear.

Riven: ve y toma el timón.

Ekko: en cinco minutos.

Quinn: hazlo de un maldita vez.

Ekko va directo al timón. Ahri nota el corte en el brazo de Talon.

Ahri: ¿estás bien?

Talon: si, solo un poco aturdido.

Nota que sigue sangrando.

Ahri: estas sangrando un poco, espera.

Ahri saca una tela blanca, la envuelve en el brazo de Talon.

Talon: gracias.

Ahri: no quiero que te pase algo.

Ahri lo abraza, atrás Quinn y Riven tratan de no mostrarse enojadas.

Fin. Capitulo 21.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22.

El barco sigue en el mar, Ekko no deja de cantar una canción mientras esta en el timón.

Riven: ¡Ekko!, ¡cállate de una maldita vez!

Ekko: está bien, está bien, cálmate.

Quinn: siguen cerca uno del otro.

Riven voltea a ver a Talon y Ahri.

Riven (un poco frustrada)que nunca se separan) cuanto falta para llegar.

Talon: falta poco.

Ahri: Talon, ese tal Morgan.

Talon. ¿Sí?

Ahri: ¿por qué dejo Noxus?

Talon: bueno el tiene un parecido a mí, respeta a Du Couteau, pero desprecia Noxus en todas las formas, tras su desaparición él se fue de la ciudad.

Ahri: ¿y porque Swain le teme?

Talon: en un ataque marítimo a una base Demaciana, logro destruir en unas cuantas horas algo que militares Noxianos no lograron en meses, esto ocasiono respeto y miedo en el alto mando noxiano y políticos.

Ahri. Una pregunta a ti, si tú no respetas a Noxus, y Riven era una guerrera que respetaba su patria, ¿Cómo salió contigo?

Talon. Si lo supiera estaría en paz, pero creo que fue por eso de el placer de una mujer de estar con el típico rebelde.

Ahri: sé lo que se siente, lo tengo a lado.

Graves: tierra a la vista.

Ven en el horizonte una ciudad en ruinas y con fuego.

Zac: parece que la guerra ya empezó.

El barco sigue directo a tierra, sin detenerse.

Quinn: ¡EKKO!, ¡DETENTE!

Ekko: les dije que sabia navegar, pero no se atracar.

Braco entra en tierra y se detiene al alejarse mucho del agua, todos quedaran sin aliento.

Ekko: Llegamos.

Talon (con enojo): no me digas, iré a ver.

Talon da un salto y baja del barco a tierra, mira alrededor, visualiza una llama de color verde y una sensación familiar al verla.

Talon: (este fuego ya lo he visto antes, pero donde).

Ahri: ¿te sientes bien?

Talon. Si, no es nada.

Un tornado sale de la nada directo a Talon, le da y lo eleva, ataras de el Yasuo aparece a atacarlo, Talon se hace invisible y lanza cuchillas alrededor y sale del rango de ataque de Yasuo, este esquivo las cuchillas con un destello, con rapidez aparece Yasuo con la espada desenvainada.

Yasuo: no basta lo que hizo tu compañero, vienes a acabar lo que empezó.

Talon: no se a que te refieres.

Otra cuchilla aparece detrás y apunta a la garganta de Talon, mueve un poco la cabeza y ve Irelia y un batallón de soldados jonios detrás de ella.

Irelia: no nos engañas Noxiano, trajiste a tus amigos de Dragon Blades.

Talon se queda impactado al oír eso.

Ahri: ¡esperen!

Irelia mira al barco y los ve.

Irelia: ¿Ahri?, ¿Qué haces aquí y con ellos?

Riven. Somos la ayuda que envía Vessaria y la Liga.

Irelia: 2 miembros de Noxus.

Graves: créeme no quería venir, pero un asunto me hizo estar aquí.

Talon: Espera, ¿dijiste Dragon Blade?

Irelia. Eso dije.

Riven: es imposible, los Dragon Blades nos desintegramos cuando Morgan se fue de Noxus, ya que los otros 7 lo siguieron.

Talon: (espera por eso esta ese fuego de color verde y eso significa que el está cerca).

Una llamarada verde cae sobre los soldados de Irelia.

Yasuo: No se muevan.

Lanza una ráfaga con intentó de apagar el fuego, pero este solo aumento, los soldados sucumben al fuego, Irelia intenta tocar el fuego, Talon la detiene.

Talon: si quieres vivir no toques el fuego.

El resto baja del barco.

¿?: Vaya, vaya a quienes tenemos aquí, a nuestro antiguo líder Talon y a la oveja negra Riven.

Un hombre con ropas de Dragon Blades, y fuego de color verde en sus manos, aparece frente a ellos.

Talon: Greire, tanto tiempo.

Greire: demasiado, ¿sigues buscando a Du Couteau?

Talon: en efecto.

Greire. ¿Ya lo encontraste?

Talon niega con la cabeza.

Greire: que decepción, bueno al menos Swain no durara mucho en el poder ahora que Morgan está atacando esa asquerosa ciudad.

Ahri: también odia Noxus.

Riven. Todos lo Dragons Blades odian Noxus, yo era la única que no y por eso era la oveja negra.

Greire. Bueno basta de charlas.

Crea una bola de fuego la lanza, todas la esquivan, Graves dispara, pero Greire quema la bala en el aire desintegrándola.

Greire: escopeta, que decepción por parte de la liga.

Lanza otra bola de fuego, las 3 llamas de Ahri interceptan la bola de fuego y se destruyen entre sí, mira a Ahri y nota su ropa

Greire: la zorra de la liga, realmente eres una zorra en cada sentido.

Vuelve a crear otra bola de fuego y la lanza a Ahri, Talon se transporta a donde esta ella y se vuelve a trasportar.

Talon: ten cuidado, este sujeto es peligroso.

Ahri: lo note.

Greire: ¿es tu novia Talon?, tienes gustos bastantes extraños.

Ahri se enoja, Greire lanza otra bola de fuego, ella lanza su orbe destruye la bola de fuego y le causa daño a Greire.

Greire: (con que mi poder se neutraliza con el de un kumiho).

Greire se trata de levantar, pero se da cuenta que hay 2 espadas en su cuello, las de Yasuo y Riven.

Riven: muévete y no vivirás para contarlo.

Greire se empieza a reír.

Greire: porque crees que me lanza, si vi que me superan en número.

Un batallón de soldados con armaduras de Jonia de color gris con un Loto Negro como símbolo en sus hombros.

Greire: te mandan saludos los de Loto Negro.

Greire se envuelve en llamas, se consume el fuego y desaparece.

Riven: ¡Maldito!

Soldado de Loto Negro: ¡al ataque!

Los soldados se lanzan al ataque contra ellos.

Ekko: Atrapen.

Ekko lanza una esfera blanca directo a ellos, todos quedan congelados.

Ekko: te toca Zac.

Zac se prepara y se lanza, cae sobre los soldados dispersándolos.

Zac: que esperan, hagan algo.

Talon se lanza contra unos apuñalándolos en el pecho, Yasuo lanza ráfagas de viento cortándolos a la mitad.

Soldado de Loto Negro: traigan las armas que nos dieron los Dragon Blades.

Unos soldados sacan unas lanzas extrañas, Riven y Talon se impactan al verlas.

Riven: que no los toquen las lanzas.

Yasuo: ¿Por qué?

Una de las lanza dispara un rayo, Yasuo lo esquiva a centímetros de tocarlo.

Talon: son lanzas eléctricas.

Irelia: entendido.

Los soldados de Loto Negro no dejan de disparar rayos, ellos se tiene que cubrir detrás de los escombros.

Graves: ¿alguna idea?

Riven: bueno las lanzas eléctricas son como la Daga de Statikk, necesitan cargarse, pero estas son cada cierto número de ataques.

Quinn: ¿Cuántos?

Riven: 5.

Los ataques cesan, los soldados de quedan pensativos.

Talon: ahora ataquen, no los dejen cargar.

Salen de los escombros y empiezan a atacar a los soldados, estos al perder su ventaja huyen del lugar.

Irelia se dirige a Talon.

Irelia: aun no confió en ti y en ellos, pero si vienen a ayudar, no tengo muchas opciones que aceptar.

Talon: lo entiendo.

Ahri se acerca a Talon.

Ahri: Talon, recuerda lo del collar y el castillo.

Talon saca su collar y se la enseña a Irelia.

Talon:¿ sabes qué es esto?

Irelia se queda en silencio.

Irelia: ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

Talon: me lo dio el general a Du Couteau,y creo que está relacionado de donde está ahora.

Irelia: te diré que es, pero será en mi castillo, aquí no es lugar y además no es seguro.

Salen directo al castillo de Irelia dejando la ciudad echa escombros y los cadáveres de los soldados Jonios y del Loto Negro.

Fin. Capitulo 22.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23.

Finalmente llegan a las puertas del castillo de Irelia.

Soldado: alto, identifíquense.

Irelia: soy tu jefa.

Soldado: la señorita Irelia, llego, abran las puertas.

Talon: hey, no me has dicho que es esto.

Irelia: espera un poco.

Talon se queda pensativo, Ahri lo toma del brazo.

Ahri: cálmate, ya estamos más cerca y luego de lo que pasamos esto no es nada.

Talon: cierto.

Ahri lo besa.

Irelia: bien, ya que van a ayudar es necesario que vean a sus compañeros.

Ekko: en realidad yo y Zac debemos volver a Zaun.

Riven: como, con el barco que encallaste.

Ekko: ¿Quiénes son los demás?

Al entrar ven a Shen, Akali, Kennen, Master Yi, Wukong, Lee Sin, Soraka y Karma.

Irelia: Ok a todos los presentes, ellos son los refuerzos que envía la Liga.

Akali se acerca a Talon.

Akali: otro noxiano, ya teníamos bastante con Riven.

Talon: si no te gusta, con gusto me voy de aquí, pero ni Riven conoce bien a los enemigos con los que tendrán que lidiar.

Karma: ¿a qué se refiere?

Irelia: Cuándo Yasuo y yo estábamos en el pueblo, esta ya estaba en ruinas por una persona que lanzaba fuego de color verde y vestía con las ropas de los Dragons Blades.

Talon: Riven, no conoce también a los demás Dragons Blades como yo, y si me voy de aquí, Jonia perderá su más grande ventaja contra el Loto Negro, ninja enfermera.

Akali trata de golpearlo, pero Shen y Ahri la detienen.

Akali. Defienden a esta basura.

Shen: como dijo es nuestra mayor ventaja.

Akali: ¿y tu Ahri, porque lo defiendes?

Ahri: el es mi novio.

Todos los Jonios de lado de Irelia se quedan impresionados, menos Shen.

Irelia: ¿él y tú?

Riven: ¿como no lo viste?, se besaron afuera.

Irelia: la verdad me distraje.

Wukong: ¿en serio el es…

Ahri: si.

Wukong mira a Yi, estos solo guardan silencio.

Shen: eso ahora no es relevante.

Akali: ya lo sabías.

Shen mira fijamente a Akali, ella desvía la mirada.

Shen: lo que realmente es relevante en este momento, es la eliminación del Loto Negro y derrotar a los Dragons Blade y no que fue lo que hicieron ellos en el pasado.

Todos se quedan callados.

Talon: gracias Shen.

Shen. No hay de que, se los debía.

Ahri: ¿a si?

Shen: gracias a que Zed los persiguió a los 2, dejo vulnerable el templo y pude cambiar de bando a una gran cantidad de ninjas de las sombras a la orden Kinkou.

Kennen: en palabras simples, Zed perdió a más de la mitad de sus ninjas y ahora son de la orden Kinkou.

Talon: ¿Cómo lograron arreglarlos?

Shen: con la ayuda de…

Irelia hace una seña para que Shen ya no hable.

Shen: creo que es mejor que les diga Irelia.

Talon la voltea a ver, saca el collar.

Talon: ya me diras, ¿que es esto o seguiras evadinendo la pregunta?

Irelia: aqui no y aun no, espera solo un poco y lo veras.

Talon acepta al no tener opcion, mientras en una fuente afuera del castillo.

¿?. corderita, ¿donde esta es Ghost?

¿?: espera lobo, el vendra, la paciencia es una virtud.

¿?: eso no rima Kinkred cordera.

un hombre con capucha blanca y con un loto de color rosa en el hombro aparece en la copa de un arbol.

Kinkred Lobo: Ghost, tarde como siempre.

Ghost: perdonen, me salieron asuntos pendientes, ademas de que mis informantes han estado desaparciendo.

Kinkred Cordero: ¿y tus hijos?

Ghost: estan en una mision, volveran hasta mañana, encontraron a Varus.

Kinkred Cordero: no, lo siento.

Ghost: Esperaba no usar a la orden en este guerra civil, pero por la situacion tendra que pelear.

Kinkred Lobo olfatea algo.

Kinkred Lobo: no lo creo, huelo la presencia de otros campeones de a liga, estan en el castillo de Irelia.

Ghost: la liga debe de haber mandado ayuda, pero segun mis espias hay Dragons Blades y con ellos no se toma a la ligera, dime Wolf, ¿cuantos hay?

Kinkred Lobo: unos 17, y uno de ellos tiene un holor parecido al tuyo.

Ghost: un olor parecido al mio, (esto no me trea buena pinta), bueno ire al castillo, seguramente Irelia esta esperandome.

Ya en el castillo Talon y Ahri, camina en sus jardines viendo la hermosa vista.

Talon: aun no entiendo porque Singed queria destruir este lugar.

Ahri: es un loco igual que su maestro, ¿porque tu no participaste en la guerra Jonia-Noxus?

Talon: tenia mis motivos.

Ahri: supiste lo de Singed y Wrawick, ¿no es asi?

Talon: si, me dicuenta de que usarian armas zaunitas, trate de convencer a Riven de no ir, pero se nego, si le hubiera dicha de eso, ella no hubiese participado.

Ahri se queda callada.

Ahri: te dire algo que ha nadie mas le he dicho.

Talon: ¿que cosa?

Ahri: se a quien se refiere Nabi,nunca lo olvide, porque ese dia fue cuando me volvi una kumiho.

Talon nota que Ahri derrama unas lagrimas.

Talon: no es necesario que me lo digas.

Ahri: eres mi pareja y te lo tengo que decir.

Talon: bueno, no tengo mas secretos en mi vida.

Ahri. ¿y los elite carmesi?

Talon: ellos siguen en Noxus y comparados con los Dragons Blades, son muy debiles.

Irelia: ustedes 2 vengan.

Talon y Ahri siguen a Irelia a un arbol con ese simbolo.

Talon: ¿que es?

Irelia: abrelo y lo veras.

Talon realiza que vio en el orbe de Ahri, sale una escalera debajo del arbol.

Irelia: entren, ire a por Shen y mi hermano.

Talon y Ahri empiezan a bajar las escaleras.

Ahri: ¿adonde nos llevara?

Talon: no lo se.

Llegan hasta una puerta con un loto en ella, abren y dentro hay una mesa redond gigante con el simbolo de un loto en el centro y en medio de ella un hombre de capucha blanca, un loto rosa en el hombro y una mascara, lee un libro en sus manos.

Ahri: hola.

Levanta la mirada.

Ghost: bienvenidos.

Ghost se levanta y se acerca a los 2, toma la mano de Ahri y besa la mano, luego le da la mano a Talon.

Talon: ¿quien es usted?

Ghost: no puedo decir mi nombre, pero me conocen como Ghost y soy el lider de la Orden de Loto, y ahora mi pregunta, ¿quienes son ustedes?

Ahri: yo me llamo Ahri y el es mi novio Talon.

Ghost: ¡Talon!, me suena ese nombre, ¿de donde vienes?

Talon: Noxus.

Ghsot ve el collar y lo toma, se queda pensando.

Ghost: ¿conoces al general Du Coteau?

Talon: es al hombre al que soy leal y el motivo de que este aqui.

Ghsot se quita la capucha y la mascara, se ve a un hombre de cabello castaño con canas y ojos cafes.

Ahri(impresionada): Talon se parece a...

Ghost: hola hijo.

Fin. Capitulo 23.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24.

Talon y Ahri se quedan impresionados al ver a Ghost, que se parecia a Talon.

Talon: no, no, no, no puedes ser mi padre, el viviria en Noxus.

Ghost: de ahi provengo, abandone Noxus luego de que la Rosa Negra puso precio a mi cabeza y tu madre fuese asesinada.

Talon: ¿que paso para que eso ocurriese?

Ghost: al igual que tu, yo era un espia de Du Coteau y su mejor amigo, incluso me case con su hermana menor...

Talon: espera, ¿te casate con su hermana?

Ghost: si, en palabras simples eres su sobrino.

Ahri: entonces eres primo de Katarina y Cassipoea.

Talon: ¿quien era mi madre, Ghost?

Ghost: se llamaba Paola Du Coteau, un mujer pacifica y hermosa.

Ahri. si era pacifica, ¿porque la mataron?

Ghost: un dia descubri que la rosa negra nunca desaparecio, solo se ocultaban, y tenian planeado tomar Noxus de nuevo poniendo a su jefe en el poder.

Talon: ¿quien?

Ghost: Swain, me descubrieron, hui, intente salvar a tu madre y a ti, pero cuando llegue tu madre estaba agonizando y tu, no estabas en tu cuna, pusieron precio a mi cabeza, el general Du Cuteau me ayudo a escapar, me prometio que te buscaria y asi fue, fue doloroso irme sin saber donde estabas y al venir a Jonia, no habia un dia en que no pensara en ustedes 2.

Talon se sienta en una silla lejos de ellos.

Ghost: ¿estara bien?

Ahri: mucha informacion para el, solo necesita tiempo para asimilarla.

Ghost: perdona por no preguntar, me dijieste que te llamas Ahri y eres su novia, ¿me equivoco?

Ahri: no, si soy su novia.

Ghost: tu vienes de Jonia, ¿no es asi?

Ahri: si, naci aqui y bueno vivo en la academia.

Ghost: noto que tienes una emocion muy fuerte de arrepentimiento en ti, hiciste cosas de las que no estas orgullosa.

Ahri: he arrebatado almas a hombres.

Ghost: lamento tocar ese tema.

Ahri. no se preocupe, ire a hablar con Talon, a ver si ya esta mejor.

Ahri se sienta a lado de Talon.

Ahri: ¿te sientes mejor?

Talon: mucho para un dia, que sigue que me diga que tiene otra esposa y tengo un hermanastro.

Ghost toce y se voltea.

Talon: te casate otra vez y tengo hermano.

Ghost. bueno, no hermano.

Ahri: bueno, a pasado tiempo y...

Ghost: 2 hermanos.

Ahri: bueno, antes de que diga algo mas, ¿otra cosa que debamos saber?

Ghost: nada mas.

Talon: ¿quienes son mis hermanos?

Ghost: Primus II y Nathan, uno ataca con electricidad y el otro es un arquero con flechas trucadas.

Ahri: ¿electricidad?, Talon no es magico, y por lo que veo usted tampoco.

Ghost: mi esposa, en estos momentos, es maga de electricidad, mi hijo ya la tenia solo lo eneseño a usarla.

Irelia, Shen, Lee, Karma y Zelos entran a la habitacion, Ghost se pone de nuevo la masacara y capucha.

Irelia: ¿porque tenia el collar?

Ghost: una larga historia, pero ahora no es el momento de contarla.

Shen: Talon, Ahri, pueden esperar afuera, las juntas de la orden de Loto son privadas.

Talon y Ahri salen.

Talon: ¿porque se puso la masacara tan rapido y no menciono que soy su hijo?

Ahri: tal vez no sepan ellos que es Noxiano, y la verdad como tratan a ti y a Riven, es entendible que no se los haya dicho.

Talon: buscaba al general y me enecuentro con mi padre, aun es dificil de entender.

Talon se sienta en el suelo, Ahri se sienta a su lado, lo recuesta en su hombro.

Ahri: tal vez no entiendo lo que tu sientes en este momento, pero ve el lado bueno, no sabias que tenias familia y la tienes.

Talon acaricia la mejilla de Ahri, ella se sonroja y lo besa, Ahri empieza a bajar su mano a la entrepierna de Talon, este la detiene.

Ahri: ¿que somos novios?

Talon: si, pero hay gente en esa habitacion.

Ahri: no eres divertido.

Ahri sonrie y lo abraza, mientras la reunion de la Orden de Loto, continua.

Ghost: segun mis informantes, unos barco de Adicel desembarcando en puertos que el Loto Negro a tomado y la destrucion de los portales nos pone en una situacion precaria.

Irelia: si esto sigue asi no aguantaremos.

Zelos: ¿no podemos pedir ayuda a Fredjord o Demacia?

Karma: Fredjord esta en su guerra y Demacia esta muy lejos.

Zelos: podemos entonces hacer que los nuevos ninjas de Kinkou ayuden.

Shen: siguen siendo pocos contra un ejercito.

La sala en silencio, hasta que Ghost habla.

Ghost: cuando la cosas parecen oscuras,la esperanza no muere, sigue hay escondida y espera a que la encontremos y seguir luchando, la voluntad de un hombre puede cambiar hasta la guerra...(guarda silencio un rato), aun hay una opcion.

Irelia: se cual dices y no estoy de acuerdo, pedir ayuda a esos 3, no es una buena idea.

Zelos: ¿a quien se refiere?

Ghost: Zed, Syndra y Varus, los 3 son poderosos y serian una gran ayuda a la causa.

Karma: no son de fiar, Varus tal vez, pero solo un poco.

Shen. tiene razon las opciones son pocas, y el enemigo no esperara.

Irelia. lo haremos por votacion, los que esten en contra.

Irelia, Zelos y Karma levantan la mano.

Lee: los que esten a favor.

Ghost, Shen y Lee la leventan

Karma: empate.

Zelos. llamemos al resto para desempatar.

Ghost: mis hijos no estan aqui y Yi no quiere participar en esta ocasion.

Irelia: entonces no hay soluciones.

Ghost: cuando hice a la Orden de Loto, dije que yo y mis hijos estarian en ella, ¿recuerdan?

Irelia. recuerdo el trato, ahora tus hijos no estan.

Ghost: los conosco Primus se pondria de mi lado y Nathan del suyo.

Ghost se quita la mascara.

Ghost: y eso incluyea mi primogenito.

Ven todos el parecido con Talon.

Zelos: simpre supe que escondias algo.

Ghost: dilo que quieras, pero sin mi, despues de la guerra Noxus-Jonia, Jonia seria un lugar donde cada ciudad se valdria de si misma y no del gobierno.

Irelia: Talon, es un asesino de Noxus.

Ghost: eso fui, y he mantenido la calma en tu pueblo, el Loto Negro se formo porque no quisite usar mano dura con ellos, te adverti que si los dejabas asi, harian un guerra civil, no me hiciste caso.

Irelia y Zelos miran abajo, con tristeza.

Ghost: ni uno de los 2 sabia que hacer y los lleve por buen camino, es hora de Jonia deje de ser un nacion de paz y sea una nacion unida y fuerte.

Karma: romperemos muchas de nuestras tradicicones.

Lee: los tiempos cambian, y tenemos que cambiar con ellos.

Shen: creo en el equilibrio pero hemos dado tanto a la paz y calma, que ahora pagamos el precio.

Irelia: no es necesario que traigas a Talon, cambio mi voto a favor de ti Ghost, me has ayudado y tus decisiones han sido buenas, les pediremos ayuda.

Karma. ahora el problema sera que nos ayuden.

Ghost: yo ire a convencerlos, ustdes reunan a los soldados y traten de defender la zona centro y Norte de Jonia.

Shen: te acompañare, debo resolver esto con Zed de una vez.

Lee: si tu vas quien dirigira a los ninjas de Kinkou en tu ausencia.

Shen: Akali lo hara, confio en ella, es un lider nata.

Ghost. decidido, Shen y yo iremos por esos 3 y el resto defenderan.

Ghost sale y ve Talon y Ahri.

Ghost. ¿cuanto oyeron?

Talon: lo suficiente.

Ghost: decirles que no vengan es mas necio que ustdes que vendran de todas formas.

Ahri: ¿cuando partimos?

Ghost; mañana, llegaran tus hermanastros e iremos a ver a Zed primero.

El resto sale de la habitacion.

Irelia: vengan, ustedes 2.

Irelia los lleva hasta una habitacion.

Irelia. eres el hijo de Ghost, ¿no es asi?

Talon: si, al igual que tu apenas lo averigue.

Irelia: dormiran aqui esta noche, espero que sea comoda.

Talon y Ahri entran.

Talon: sera mejor dormir para mañana.

Ahri: yo tenia pensado otra cosa.

Ahri lanza a Talon a la cama.

Talon: en serio, ahora.

Ahri: si, tu sabes que me gusta.

Talon: esta bien, pero antes un baño.

Ahri (toma su cabello y lo huele): tienes razon.

Fin. Capitulo 24


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25.

Ahri esta sentada en la cama, con solo una toalla cubirendola.

Ahri: (¿como supo que habia arrancado almas?, ¿es psiquico?).

Talon sale del baño, con una toalla en su cintura, ve que Ahri esta pensativa.

Talon: ¿te sientes bien?

Ahri. si, ¿y tu?

Talon. bien.

Ahri (con voz cocqueta): ¿en serio?

Las colas de Ahri enrollan a Talon.

Ahri: porque quiero hacerte sentir mejor.

Ambos se besan apasionadamente, Talon la recuesta en la cama, ella se quita la toalla, revelando su cuerpo desnudo.

AhrI: cada vez mas te gusta.

Ahri le quita la taolla de la cintura, Talon se acerca a uno de los pechos de Ahri y lo empieza a sucionar, Ahri gime y acaricia, al mismo tiempo el miembro de Talon.

Ahri: ¡ah si, chupalo mas fuerte!

Talon desliza su mano hacia la intimidad de Ahri, introduce 2 dedos, en ese momento Ahri da un gemido fuerte, Talon la besa.

Talon: si haces mucho ruido, nos molestaran despues.

Ahri: me importa un...

Nuevamente la besa, continua acariciandola y ella a el. En otro cuarto.

Riven: entonces le pusiste Valor a tu halcon, porque te recuerda a tu hermano.

Quinn: no exactamente, pero se podria decir.

Quinn nota un ruido.

Quinn: oiste eso.

Riven: no escuche nada.

Quinn: sigueme.

Riven y Quinn salen de la habitacion.

Riven: te dije que no habia nada, solo estamos tu y yo.

Ahri: ¡ahh!, ¡DAME MAS!

Quinn. esa voz es de Ahri.

Suben las escaleras y abren una puerta un poco.

Ahri: ¡no te detengas!

Las 2 ven a Ahri desnuda encima de Talon, siendo penetrada por este.

Quinn: creo que es mejor irnos (si no me empezare a calentar).

Riven sujeta a Quinn por detras, bajo su mano y empieza a acariciarla en el clitoris.

Quinn: ¿¡Que demonios haces!?, ¡ahh!

Riven: vamos no me digas que no te exita lo que vez, porque a mi si.

Riven la sigue masturbando, Quinn da gemidos bajos, pero Talon lo nota.

Talon: Ahri.

Ahri: ¡ahh!, dime.

Talon: Riven y Quinn estan afuera.

Ahri: no las quiera dejar entrar.

Talon: ahh claro, pero con Sona y Fortune.

Ahri: es distinto ellas solo querian sexo, y Riven y Quinn otra cosa.

Ahri calla a Talon con un beso, va directo hacia su miembro.

Ahri: ahora solo concentrate en mi.

Ahri lo mete en su boca, lo lame de lado a lado y lo suciona de arriba abajo.

Ahri: ¿te gusta?

En ese momento entran Riven y Quinn desnudas, se colocan de cada lado de Ahri y empiezan a lamer lo lados del miembro de Talon, Ahri deja de hacerlo por que la mueven.

Ahri: ¡oigan es mio!

Riven: no veo tu nombre.

Quinn mete en su boca el miembro de Talon, Riven empieza a lamer el cuello de el.

Ahri: (no pienso ceder).

Ahri besa a Talon.

Talon: (esto me traera problemas, apesar de que es el sueño de cualquier hombre).

Ahri quita a Quinn, y se sienta encima de el, empieza a penetrarla.

Ahri: te gusta verdad Talon.

Talon gruñe, Quinn empieza a lamer el ano de Ahri.

Ahri: ¡no espera!

Riven toma un de los pezones de Ahri y lo empiza a sucionar, Talon la sujeta de las caderas y empieza a embestirla mas rapido.

Ahri: ¡AHH!

Riven pone por completo a Talon en la cama, se pone encima de el y este empieza a lamer su clitoris.

Riven: increible, se me habia olvidado que tan bien hacias esto.

Quinn deja de lamer.

Quinn: Ahri, dejame un rato.

Ahri la saca y Quinn rapidamente es penetrada, sale un pequeño goteo de sangre de la vagina de Quinn.

Quinn: ahh, duele.

Talon empieza a embestir a Quinn, Ahri se coloca detras de Riven y empieza a apretar sus pezones y lamer su cuello, Riven da un gemido de placer.

Riven: ahh.

Quinn: ¡no pares!

Quinn se viene,y cae cansada.

Riven. virgenes no aguantan mas de una.

Ahri empuja a Riven, quendando de espaldas frente a Talon, el se levanta y la penetra.

Riven: ¡AHH!

La toma de las caderas y la embiste con fuerza, Riven no deja de gritar de placer.

Riven. MAS RAPIDO.

Ahri besa a Talon, Riven la saca y tambien lo empieza a besar.

Talon: oigan tomemos un descanso.

Ahri y Riven van a la entrepierna de Talon, Quinn se levanta y se acerca tambien, las 3 empiezan a lamer el miembro de todos los lados.

Talon: aa, esperen me vengo.

No se detienen, Talon se viene manchando a las 3.

Ahri. ni creeas que a acabado.

Ya en la mañana.

Talon: Quinn, Riven de lo que paso anoche.

Riven. olvidalo, entiendo que ella te gusta y no la quieres dejar.

Quinn: mas bien creo que la amas.

Talon: gracias por entenderlo.

Tocan la puerta.

Ghost: hijo, ya salgan nos tenemos que ir.

Quinn: tu padre esta aqui.

Ghost: y dile a tu novia y a tus 2 amigas que vengan.

Ahri: ¿que paso?

Talon. luego te lo explico.

Fin. Capitulo 25.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26.

Ghost, Shen y Akali esperan fuera, llega un pajaro, en un nota en su pata, Ghost la toma y lo suelta, lee la nota.

Shen: ¿tus hijos no iban a estar aqui?

Ghost: mis hijos estan a las afueras del castillo de Syndra, seria tonto que se movieran de ahi, segun la informacion, Zed y algunos de sus estudiantes estan ahi.

Akali: complica mas las cosas.

Shen: y a la vez la falicita.

Talon, Ahri, Riven y Quinn salen del edificio.

Ghost: escuchen todos nuestra mision es convencer a Syndra y Zed de que ayuden al ejercito Jonio, no es una mision de asesinato ni de venganza, va para ti Akali.

Akali desvia la mirada.

Ghost: Primus y Nathan esta esperando en un escondite afuera del castillo de Syndra.

Talon: por lo tanto habra el 2 de fuerzas.

Ghost. un ventaja viene simpre con una consecuencia, ya vamonos.

Durante el camino Ghost y Talon van detras.

Talon: ¿y que planea Swain?, era tan malo como para matar a mi madre.

Ghost: tenia una carta de codigos, que hablaba sobre un trampa en Kalamnda.

Talon: las minas de la Liga.

Ghost: si, no logre decifrar mucho solo que tenia que ver con un engaño que ocasionara que Demacia perdiera las minas y como castigo la Liga se las quedara.

Talon: ¿y como fue ese plan?

Ghost: aun no lo se, unos soldados de la Rosa Negra me quitaron la hoja y la quemaron, no supe ni como fue, solo que lo iban a hacer.

Talon: y asi fue, ¿crees que pueda conocer a mi madrastra?

Ghost: claro, de regreso de la mision, le hable de ti y ella quiere conocerte.

Talon: en serio, que le dijiste.

Ghost. solo lo bueno que no participaste en la guerra Noxus-Jonia y que sales con una mujer de alta fama de Jonia y Runaterra.

Talon: eso ultimo no es cierto.

Ghost: Ahri es una mujer muy concido, es una estrella pop o algo asi, no recuerdo, pero si es famosa en todo Runaterra.

Talon: entonces sera mejor que me acostumbre a idiotas tras de ella.

Ghost: Tu madre estaba en la misma situacion que tu novia, la diferencia es que ella lo machacaba.

Talon: ¿aun extrañas a mama?

Ghost: cada dia de mi maldita vida, me lamento de no haberla podido salvar y a ti haberte perdido tantos años, y me siento feliz que estes vivo y aqui.

Talon: ¿porque dijiste va para ti Akali?

Ghost: ella debia quedarse en la base, con los nuevos estudiantes de la orden Kinkou, pero insitio en venir y sospecho que es para matar a Zed.

Talon: tal vez lo hizo para no arriesgar a Shen.

Ghost: ¿quien sabe, solo que si trata de hacer eso la tenemos que noquear?

Talon: oye y esa orden del Loto Negro, ¿que es?

Ghost: tras la invasion de Noxus, mucha gente del gobierno Jonio se quedo resentido de eso, un politico se dio cuenta de la Orden del Loto y fomra la Orden del Loto Negro.

Talon: ¿sabes algo de Adicel?

Ghost: no mucho, solo que Morgan los dirige.

Talon: segun recuerdo Morgan se puso en contra de la conquista de Noxus a Jonia, ¿porque de repente invade Jonia?

Ghost: no creo que los apoye, mando a los dragon blade para engañarlos y usar los puertos Jonia para atacar Noxus mas cerca.

Talon: ¿crees eso?

Ghost: si, aun que le de armas a los soldados de el Loto Negro, siento que no son las mejores.

Talon: les dio lanzas de rayo.

Ghost: Adicel tiene mejores armas, sin duda no esta de acuerdo con ellos.

Talon: podemos usar eso a nuestro favor.

Luego de unos 2 dias.

Riven. bien, ¿donde esta tus hijos Ghost?

Una flecha cea en frente de ellos, da un destello y los ciega a todos.

Ghost: aqui.

2 hombres aparcen frente a ellos, uno de cabello rubio y con chaqueta de color negro con un simbolo de rayo , y otro con cabello cafe y una aramdura, arco y un carcaj.

¿?: tardaron.

Ghost: bueno el camino era largo, Nathan.

Nathan simplemente se mueve.

Talon: siempre es asi.

¿?: siempre a sido de caracter especial, lo siento donde estan mis modales, me llamo Primus II, y el amargado mi hermano menor Nathan.

Talon: mucho gusto, soy Talon y soy tu medio hermano.

Primus y Nathan voltean a ver a Ghost.

Ghost. recuerdan que les dije que vivia antes en Noxus, Talon es de ahi y por lo tanto su hermano mayor.

Nathan: completamente Noxiano, no me trae confianza.

Primus II:a mi no me importa, ya tengo otro hermano.

Primus II abrza a Talon.

Riven: se ve que es alegre.

Nathan: es optimista.

Quinn: que encanto eres.

Nathan mira fijamente a Quinn.

Nathan: dile a tu pajaro que baje, llamara la atencion de los guardias, sino le disparare.

Quinn: disparale a Valor y te juro que te arrepentiras.

Nathan. entonces dile que baje.

Quinn da un silvido y Valor baja con ellos,

Quinn: ¿que viste?

Valor da un chirrido.

Quinn: oigan hay algo, por lo que dice Valor, hay dentro estan Kavyn y Nabi.

Ghost: ¿quienes son ellos?

Talon: no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo de ellos, ustedes vayan por Zed y Syndra.

Talon avanza por delante.

Ghost: vas a ir con el verdad.

Ahri: aun que diga que no, lo hare.

Ahro sale y lo sigue.

Ghost. ¿hay una fomra de entrar?

Nathan: solo una.

Akali: ¿cual?

Primus II: a mi estilo.

Riven: ¿cual es su estilo?

Los ninjas de Zed y los agos de Syndra vigilan, un pared se destruye, Primus II sale a toda velocidad y ataca a todos, desde lejos todos lo ven.

Ghost: ese es su estilo.

Nathan: vamos antes de que el idiota se haga daño.

Ghost y Nathan entran en la pelea.

Quinn: ¿los seguimos?

Akali: pues ya que.

Se lanza al combate tambien, mientras Talon y Ahri entran por el techo del palacio durante la conmicion.

Talon: ¿donde estaran?

Ahri: conociendo a Syndra hasta arriba.

Talon: bueno, con la conmocion afuera podremos pasar sin problemas.

Talon y Ahri suben por las escaleras, llegan hasta el ultimo piso donde estan Zed y Syndra, sentados.

Ahri: que lindo ya se casaron.

Syndra la ve con enojo.

Zed: tipico de alguien como tu, las bromas demuestran su miedo.

Syndra (susurrando en voz baja): ni siquiera me ha invitado a salir.

Zed: ¿que?

Syndra: nada, es tonto que hayan venido, hay un gran ejercito afuera.

Talon: si pero nostros tenemos a unos locos que se encargan de ellos ahora mismo.

Zed: sabes tenemos unos aqui tambien.

Kavyn sale con un armadura de los ninjas de Zed y Nabi con ropa de sacerdotisa de Syndra.

Ahri: ¿algún plan?

Talon: si, pelea.

Talon y Ahri se preparan para pelear con sus enemigos.

Fin. Capitulo 26.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27.

Talon y Ahri se ven de frente contra Kavyn y Nabi.

Kavyn: ¡muere!

Kavun lanza cuchillas, Talon las esquiva, toma a Kavyn por el cuello y lo lanza contra la pared.

Talon: siempre, tan predecible.

Nabi canaliza un hechizo detras de Talon, Ahri lanza su orbe e intercepta el ataca de Nabi.

Ahri: que mal educada eres, dejemos que los hombres resuelvan esto y nosotras lo nuestro.

Nabi crea 3 esferas de color negro y las lanza contra Ahri, ella las esquiva con su velocidad, al caer las 3 lanza su orbe hacia Nabi, crea un campo de fuerza, no funciona y el orbe le hace daño a Nabi.

Nabi: maldita sea, dijiste que el orbe no serviria con el campo.

Syndra: lo era, pero Ahri se las arregla para neutralizarlo.

Ahri saca una piedra de color vere.

Ahri: luego de que Sivir bloqueara mis hechizos, consegui esta Piedra Esmeralda que neutraliza los escudos, por desgracia solo funciona 1 vez cada 3 minutos.

Nabi: por lo tanto puedo hacer el escudo de nuevo, AHHH.

Nabi cae de rodillas.

Ahri: no se te olvide que estas herida.

Talon y Kavyn siguen peleando, Talon corta uno de sus brazos.

Kavyn: ¡demonios!, espera.

Kavyn toma su brazo y se lo vuelve a poner.

Kavyn: listo.

Talon: esta al reves.

Kavyn voltea y ve su brazo mal puesto.

Talon: te reviven y no cambias esa actitud de niño idiota, incluso con novia.

Kavyn lanza un sombra que empieza a pelear con Talon.

Kavyn: (necesito a nabi).

Kavyn crea un portal de sombras entra y va con Nabi.

Kavyn: hey, ¿estas bien?

Nabi: no, es muy fuerte.

Ahri: bueno apenas tubieron unas semanas de entrenamiento no me impresiona que no hayan aprendido mucho.

Talon entra por una ventana.

Talon: si vas a crear una sombra, asegurate de que no haya demasiada luz.

Zed y Syndra se ponen en frente de Kavyn y Nabi.

Zed: aun no me vengo de ese ataque tuyo Talon.

Ahri: ya no tengo energia, esta piedra de me quito mucho mana.

Talon: y aunque Kavyn siga siendo un cabeza dura, sin duda mejoro.

Zed; vengan.

Zed lanza 2 shuriken Talon toma a Ahri, se teletrasporta lejos de la habitacion.

Syndra: cobardes.

Escondidos en otra habitacion Talon y Ahri recuperan energias.

Talon: les hacemos frente a Zed y Syndra pero no asi.

Zed aparece con Syndra, Kavyn y Nabi de un portal de sombra.

Zed; ahi estan.

Zed saca sus navajas, alguien toca su hombro.

¿?: oye, alejate de mi primogenito.

Ghost aparece detras de Zed y le da un golpe en la cara, Syndra trata de lanzar una de sus esferas, pero Primus II la noque con un golpe de electricidad.

Nathan: no se muevan.

Nathan apunta con 2 flechas a Kavyn y Nabi.

Riven: la verdad el estilo de tu hermano, es muy divertido Talon.

Ghost: bien, Zed, Syndra tenemos que hablar, lo queriamos hacer por la buena pero no lo hicieron, ahora por las malas, salgan todos menos Primus II y Nathan, ustedes se quedan aqui.

El resto sale, Shen y Akali vijilan a Kavyn y Nabi.

Ahri: ¿crees que los convensca a los 2?

Talon: lo hara, solo que no sera muy amable.

Ahri voltea a ver a Nabi y Kavyn.

Ahri: oye Talon, se que ellos no han sido muy amables y nos trataron de matar, pero sus acciones fueron por enojo y creo que hay que perdonarlos.

Talon. ¿dime que estas jugando?

Ahri mira con enojo a Talon.

Talon. bien.

Talon y Ahri se acercan a Kavyn y Nabi.

Talon: nostros cuidamos, no se preocupen.

Shen y Akali se van.

Kavyn: ¿que quieren?, burlarse de nosotros.

Ahri. en realidad, venimos a pedirles perdon.

Nabi. ¿como eso lo resolviera?

Ahri. Nabi, se que con mi discupla el no volvera y siempre me pregunte antes de que se fuera, porque sostenia esto.

Ahri saca una carta, Nabi la toma.

Nabi. querida Nabi se que me queda poco, lamento de no poder estar contigo, pero soy feliz al saber que estas a salvo de esta guerra, no te digo que me olvides pero que no te aferres al pasado y sigas tu vida, con amor Hero.

Nabi derrama una lagrima.

Nabi: hiciera lo que hiciera igual iba a morir,gracias Ahri, al menos se que una parte de el esta contigo, porque si no sentirias.

Talon voltea a ver a Kavyn.

Talon: tu y yo hemos estado en desacuerdo, incluso de jovenes.

Kavyn: al menos yo no mate a mi socio.

Talon: yo no le deje pelear solo con un monton de guardias, para robar 2 cuchillas viejas y oxidadas.

Kavyn. si pero eso significa matarme.

Talon: si hiciste eso, no vivirias mucho tiempo mas, eras mas una carga que una ayuda.

Kavyn: que amable.

Ahri. Talon, por favor.

Dentro de la habitacion.

Ghost: por eso venimos aqui.

Zed: tan desesperados estan?

Syndra: por lo qeu veo si.

Ghost: ¿nos ayudaran o no?

Syndra: odio a Irelia y ese tonto concepto del equilibrio, porque deberia?

Ghost: yo tambien creo que la idea del equilibrio solo lo rompe, tomen en cuenta esto si el Loto Negro toma el poder, ustedes seran perseguidos.

Zed: lo dudo.

Ghost: el lider del Loto Negro solo quiere acabar con todo rastro del gobierno de Jonia, y eso los incluye, ya que ambos aun hacen antiguas tradiciones de Jonia, como Syndra con el festival de la Luna Nueva y Zed con el desfile del mono, ustedes aun tienen costumbres de Jonia y su apego con estas festividades es muy grande.

Zed: el desfile del mono, es una tradicion de mi pueblo, antes de Kinkou, no dejare que lo acaben.

Ghost: ¿y tu Syndra?

Syndra: el festival de la Luna Nueva es lo unico que me queda del recuerdo de mi madre, no dejare que desaparesca.

Nathan mira por la ventana a soldados con el simbolo del Loto Negro.

Nathan: ya estan aqui.

Ghost: Nathan ve a terreno alto y ataca a dsitancia, Primus II llama al resto.

Ghost sale rompiendo una de las ventanas.

Syndra: podrias haberla abierto, no estaba cerrado.

Zed y Syndra lo siguen por la ventana rota, Nathan y Primus salen donde todos esperaban fuera.

Shen: ¿que pasa?

Primus II: soldados del Loto Negro estan afuera.

Riven: bien, vamos.

Nathan: tu la del pajaro, sigueme.

Quinn: me llamo Quinn.

Nathan: no me importa ven.

Nathan y Quinn suben las escaleras hasta una torre en el catillo.

Quinn: ¿cual es tu plan?

Nathan: ellos pelean en tierra y notros desde arriba.

Los soldados del Loto Negro entran al castillo enfrente de ellos, Ghost, Talon, Ahri, She, Zed, Primus II, Syndra, Akali, Riven, Kavyn y Nabi.

Solado de Loto Negro: por orden del los 5 Lotos quedan todos bajo arresto del Loto Negro.

Ghost; bienveidos sean todos a su funeral.

Fin. Capitulo 27.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28.

Los soldados del Loto Negro sacan unas lanzas y apuntan directo a ellos.

Ghost. ¿cuantos son?

Talon: como 80, tienen lanzas electricas y armas de Jonia.

Ahri: ¿y nosotros?

Talon: 11, 2 en la torre y 9 aqui.

Ghost se hace invisible, de la nada salen flechas de luz y caen sobre los soldados.

Soldado Loto Negro: ataquen.

Zed lanza 2 shuriken que mata a 2 soldados, Syndra lanza sus esferas esparciendolos y desorientadolos.

Akali: demasiado novatos, ¿no habia mas de donde elegir?

Akali lanza una patada y noquea a uno, lanza un bomba de humo y mata a 5, unso arqueros la rodean y le disparan, pero un escudo de fuerza la rodea y de ahi sale Shen, que lanza una Kunai que mata a uno de ellos, esquiva el ataque de otro y le corta la mano.

Riven lanza sus 3 ataques a 3 soldados, mas se le ponen en frente, aumenta su espada y los corta a la mitad con una cuchida del viento.

Riven: ¿quien mas?

Unos soldados con lanzas electricas trantan de atcar a Riven por detras, Primus II se pone en frente de ella y absorve el ataque electrico.

Primus II: esos es un rayo, esto es un rayo.

Primus II crea un relampago y frie a los soldados, se acerca a uno de ellos y toma su lanza.

Primus II: ¿estas bien?

Riven: si, gracias por preocuparte.

Una flecha pasa por medio de los 2 y mata a uno de los soldados.

Primus II: gracias Nathan.

Nathan y Quinn disparan flechas desde el techo, unos soldados entran en la torre donde estaban, Nathan los ataca, le clava 2 flechas en los ojos de uno, de su arco sale un cuchillo y daña a una cantidad de ellos, uno lo tumba y saca una espada y la coloca en su cuello.

Soldado Loto Negro: ¿utimas palabras?

Quinn: ¡Valor!

Valor ataca a la cara del soldado, Quinn lo noquea.

Quinn: ve afuera Valor y ayudalos, ¿estas bien?

Nathan y Quinn se miran a los ojos, Quinn no resiste y lo besa.

Quinn: perdon, no era mi intencion y...

Nathan la besa, Quinn lo contesta y lo tumba al suelo.

Afuera sigue la pelea, entre los campeones y los soldados del Loto Negro, Ahri elimina a unos de ellos con su orbe, un trata de atcarla por la espalda, pero es salvada por Talon quien lo elimina con Diplomacia Noxiana y Degollar.

Talon:¿Ahri estas bien?

Ahri: si.

Mas soldados aparecen y los rodean, Cuchillos caen del cielo y los mata, uno de los soldados sobrevive y ataca a Ahri, pero Talon se pone en medio , le clava un cuchillo en su hombro.

Soldado: idiota, te arriesgas por esta Zorra.

Talon: si, pero tu lo eres mas por atacar sin ver.

Kavyn clava 2 cuchillos en su espalda estos sale del pecho del soldado, cae al suelo muerto.

Kavyn: esto no resuelve nada.

Nabi se acerca a Talon coloca su mano en su hombro y esta se cierra y cura.

Talon: pareces ser una sacerdotia medica que un de combate.

Nabi: en realidad, era un sacerdotisa de Soraka, pero es una larga historia y ahora no es momento.

Mas soldados de Loto Negro aparecen, entre ellos un grupo de armadura color negro con dorado y cascos que les tapan todo el rostro.

Talon: hay algo raro en esos.

Salen un hombre con armadura blanca con el simbolo del Loto Negro .

¿?: el gran Ghost, tu reputacion te presede.

Ghost: ¿y tu eres?

¿?: donde estan mis modales, me llamo Ku, lider del Loto Negro y su ejercito.

Ghost: gracias por venir nos ahorraste el tiempo de buscarte.

Un ataque de viento, arremete contra ellos.

Ku: tengo hombre iguales en fuerza a un campeon de la liga.

A lado suyo sale un hombre con una espada, rodeado con rafagas de viento y otro con piel escamosa y colmillos largos.

Ku: conoscan a Taka y Nagini.

Taka crea un tornado y lo lanza, Riven se lanza con su Cuchida del Viento.

Riven: esos ataques, son como los de Yasuo.

Taka: no menciones a ese traidor, ante mi.

Taka se lanza tan veloz como una rafaga contra Riven, Quinn con Valor disparan Golpe Clestial, le dan Taka y lo hieren.

Quinn: si con Yasuo su escuela se sintio dolido, contigo se sentira asqueado.

Taka: el traidor pagara y tambien ustedes.

Nagini sale detras de Riven y Quinn, les dispara un veneno en los ojos, segandolas, Taka aprovecha toma su espada y lanza una rafaga de viento hacia ellas.

Ghost: ¡quitense de ahi!

Primus se pone enfrente de ellas, crea un campo electrico, evitando el ataque, Nathan dispara una flecha hacia Nagini y Taka, esta cae en medio de los 2.

Nagini: que mala punteria.

Nathan: no les quise dar.

La flecha se rompe creanando una explosion de humo, Taka se desahace del humo.

Taka: es todo.

Talon: no.

Talon esta detras de ambos con su cuchilla y una espada en sus garngantas.

Talon: muevanse y despidanse de sus vidas.

Ku desde lo lejos mira.

Ku: (inmbeciles, en verdad creyeron que ganarian, ahh, bueno abra que hacerlo).

Ku saca una katanna, de ella se cubre de un metal brillante y luminoso, por todo su cuerpo, la hondea y de ella sale un gran llamarada, Talon se mueve y la esquiva.

Ku: (gracias Aatrox, por ti ganare esta guerra), vamonos Taka y Nagini.

Taka crea un ola de viento, que hace desaparecer a todos los soldados del Loto Negro.

Talon: ¿que rayos fue eso?

Zed: la espada de Sensō, pense que habia sido destruida.

Ghost: tambien lo creia.

Ahri va con Talon.

Ahri: ¿que es esa espada?

Ghost: antes de que Jonia, fuera pacifica era una nacion llena de comabtes y masacres, dicen que muchos de esos jefes negociaban con Los Oscuros, para ganar guerras, Aatrox creo esa espada, es un mostruo, se hace mas fuerte con cada ser que mata, la destruyeron los Jonios por ser muy peligrosa.

Talon: si fue destruida, ¿de donde la saco?

Ghost: no lo se, pero la guerra ya se complico, habra que conseguir mas ayuda.

Talon se levanta.

Ahri: crees que esa espada, se tan peligrosa como dice lo tu padre?

Talon: si es como yo, no esta mintiendo.

Ghost: reunan a todos, vamos al catillo de Irelia, Zed y Syndra, ustedes conmigo.

Ku camina con Taka, Nagino y los soldados, Ku cae al suelo adolorido.

Nagini: ¿esta bien señor?

Ku: si, ¿donde estan esos inutiles de Dragons Blades?

¿?: vueñve a decirles inutiles a mis mejores hombres y nuestra alianza termina aqui.

Un hombre con ropas de color azul con gris, con un sable y barba corta, aprece con un ejercito de soldados con armaduras de color girs.

Ku: Morgan, ¿donde estabas?

Morgan: en mi guerra contra Noxus, recuerda que mi guerra es con ellos y no con Jonia, te doy armas y hombres para usar los muelles del sur y este, nada mas, si te presto ocasionalmente a un Dragons Blade, es porque yo quise, y ahora que se que Talon esta con ellos, ninguno va querer ayudarte, respetan a su capitan.

Ku: esta bien, pero me seguiras dando armas.

Morgan: solo hasta que caigas, no creo en tu causa perdida.

Morgan se va con sus soldados, dejando a Ku y los de Loto Negro ahi.

Ku: causa perdia, ya veremos cuando tome Jonia y acabe con Noxus y Adicel.

Fin. Capitulo 28.


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29.

Primus II: estan tardando mucho.

Nathan: las negociaciones son lentas, Prim.

Riven y Quinn llegan.

Primus II: hola cariño.

Riven: hola.

Primus II y Riven se besan.

Quinn: ¿desde cuando dalen tu y Primus?

Riven: desde lo del Loto Negro, igual que ustedes.

Nathan: no salimos.

Primus II: hermanito se cuando mientes, te da un tic en el ojo y por lo que veo en ella se agrra mucho las manos.

Quinn: bueno, si se puede decir.

Primus II: aja, hermano no seas tan amargado.

Nathan: hablando de hermanos, ¿donde esta Talon y su novia?

Riven: durmiendo.

Nathan. ¿que irresponsables?

Quinn le pisa el pie a Nathan.

Quinn: comportate.

En un cuarto, Talon se despierta con Ahri descansando a su lado, durmiendo placidmente.

Talon: (es tan hermosa).

Talon le acaricia la mejilla, ella abre los ojos y sonrie.

Ahri: buenos dias.

Talon la besa en la mejilla.

Talon: buenos dias.

Ahri. dormiste bien tras lo de anoche.

Talon: si, eres un zorrita traviesa.

Ahri se rie, se levantan y se ponen la ropa y salen, van en el centro de la ciudad, a comprar comida.

Ahri: ¿quieres de comer carne de res o de pollo?

Talon: prefiero la de res.

Pasan unos soldados Jonios con armaduras, marchando hacia el campamento militar afuera de la ciudad.

Talon: en tan poco tiempo se hace un guerra, es triste.

Ahri: no te gustan las guerras verdad, ¿no?

Talon: siempre deja estragos tras ellas y los que tiene que pagar son los inocentes, no gustan por que me prometi no acercar mi hoja a un inocente, pero si a un culpable o a una rata.

Ahri lo abraza.

Ahri: no se puede hacer nada, ya se declaro.

Talon: cierto.

Ahri. vamonos, ya compre los ingredientes.

Al llegar a su casa temporal, hacen la comida y empiezan a comer.

Ahri: tu y tu padre han tenido una conversacion.

Talon: bueno en unos dias, hablare con mi madrastra, buscamos a Du Couteau y encontramos a mi padre.

Ahri. que giro, ¿no?

Talon. si

Ahri acaba y sale al balcón en el segundo piso, Talon la sigue, ve que ella tiene la cara un poco triste.

Talon: ¿estas bien?

Ahri. Talon, ¿me dejaras?

Talon: no, ¿porque dices eso?

Ahri. no te ayude a encontrarlo.

Talon. Ahri, te prometo que no te dejare, ademas aun me ayudaras a buscarlo.

Ahri: cierto.

Talon: ¿tienes miedo?

Ahri: si, por tantas cosas.

Talon: te hago un promesa.

Talon se pone de rodillas, Ahri se sonroja.

Talon: te prometo que cuando acabe la guerra, me casare contigo, ¿aceptarias ser mi esposa?

Ahri emocionada se lanza encima de Talon, lo besa.

Ahri: ¡SI!, acepto.

Talon y Ahri se besan a la luz de la luna, teniendo su ultimo momento de paz por el momento y dejando un promesa al acabar la guerra.

Fin. Capitulo 29.

Final de la primera parte.

Continuare la siguiente parte pronto, Feliz año nuevo.


End file.
